The135th HungerGamesSubmit yourowntribute Closed
by katnisseverdeen4ever
Summary: Will your tribute survive? Closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hey everyone! I'm doing a submit your own tribute thing! I'll try to update as soon as possible, so you all know who the tributes are. Sorry if your's doesn't get chosen, but its kinda first come first serve. Try and Pm me instead of review, in order to Pm me, go to my page and click Pm. Hope you guys like it! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, but I can't without you guys submitting.**

**Ok, so here's the form!**

**Name:**

**Preferred District:**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Strengths:**

**Physical features:**

**Personality:**

**Weakness(es):**

**Alliance?:**

**Nickname(not required):**

**Family:**

**Token:**

**Their past:**

**Their view of the games:**

**Volunteer, chosen, or career:**

**If volunteer, why?:**

**Interview angle:**

**Anything else I forgot that you'd like me to know:**

**I'll explain how sponsoring is gonna work when I figure it out myself :D Meanwhile... submit tributes! :DDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**District 1 Girl- Daphine "Day" Rite 17**

**District 1 boy- Preston Stock 18**

**District 2 girl- Roxyln Hart 17**

**District 2 boy- Ismael Adams 17**

**District 3 girl- Skylar Reef 16 (sorry, it was the only girl district left)**

**District 3 boy- Mark Vires 14**

**District 4 girl- Margaret Beoty 12**

**District 4 boy- Conall 17**

**District 5 girl- Suzy Suede 16**

**District 5 boy- Caster Mae 18**

**District 6 girl- Athea Di Mae 15**

**District 6 boy- Hechimoru 17**

**District 7 girl- Rexy Brent 16**

**District 7 boy- Jader Macalla 18**

**District 8 girl- Leela Forrester 17 (Sorry, 7 was taken, so I moved you to 8)**

**District 8 boy- Boxer Lightwood 16**

**District 9 girl- Astrid Sain 12**

**District 9 boy- Jordan Perez 16 **

**District 10 girl- Lilly L. Snow**

**District 10 boy- Ace Speed 17**

**District 11 girl- Katie "cutie" Lorie 14**

**District 11 boy- Juda Powr 13**

**District 12 girl- Ren Zaira 16**

**District 12 boy- Damon Cotton 12**

**I'll update this list as soon as possible :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the District 1 reapings. You know that I don't own the Hunger Games :) Hope I got the characters right! Remember what I said about sponsoring! **

_Daphine "Day" Ryte_

I'm sneaking down the alley way, heading towards the fabric store. Every Tuesday, they get a new shipment of fabric. They're so careless, they've just left the boxes sitting out. I whip out my pocket knife, and slice open a box. It's pink, haha! That outta look great on my younger brother Polly. I put some in my pocket and take off, sprinting down the alley, only slowing when I see the town square, filled with Peacekeepers. Can't look suspicious. On the way back to my house, I see someone has thrown out an old dress, play set, and some forks. I figure if they are being thrown out, they're fair game. When I arrive at my house, my mom is freaking out like she always is on the Reaping. Polly is reciting the Mayor's speech.

"Shut up, we already have to here it once", I say. "Mom, I brought home some... _pretty_ fabric for Polly's shirt. Can I talk to my friends about my party this weekend?"

"For good sakes, Day, can't you take your mind off the party for one day. It's the Reaping today, can't you concentrate on anything else?" My mother snaps. Don't get me wrong, she loves me more than herself, probably, but she' always worrying that we don't have enough training, and really is nervous that we will get picked and maybe never see her again.

"I'll take that as a no, I guess" I say and head outside.

I get a fire going and think about what I'll burn first. I choose the forks, because I don't want my mom to see them. They're decent forks, and we really could use them but metal is fun to burn. Everything starts to vanish, and I'm in my own little world. No games, no dad making you train, a field full of flowers and trees, no troubles, everything fades away, in a dream land full of wonderful things. I throw the dress in to keep my fantasy going.

"Day? Day!" My friend Kerry says. Torres is following her, he's also my friend.

"Hey guys!"

"Are you volunteering today?" Kerry asks.

"Heck no! I'm not volunteering 'till I'm forced too. I still have a year if partying before I kill someone, haha!"

"You may want to stop that fire before it burns down your house" Torres says.

"Oh shut up, I was just about to stop it. I've gotta get dressed for the Reaping, yipee!" I add sarcastically.

"See you at the reaping then" Kerry says.

"Don't forget to wipe the ash off of your hands" Torres says teasingly.

"It'll do those Capitol people good to see a little ash." I say rolling my eyes. "See ya".

I walk up to my room and get in my small shower. I don't realize how hot I made the shower until I notice a burning feeling on my skin. I quickly turn it down. Once I get out, I slip into a simple, red spaghetti strap silk dress. Comfy yet stylish, my favorite. I comb through my short, black hair but leave it alone other than that. I put on a little lip gloss that compliments my icy blue eyes. I head down the stairs and almost fall over laughing when I see Polly in a hot pink shirt and pants. Haha! Mom had to make him a pair of pants too, I forgot! I only grabbed one color, so he looks like a freak!

"You did this on purpose!" He yells.

"Did you sweetie?" My mom asks. My brother rolls his eyes at "sweetie", cause I'm anything but that in his eyes.

"I swear I didn't mom, sometimes, I just get lucky!" I fall into another fit of hysterical laughter. I'm glad I didn't wear any mascara, cause I have tears in my eyes, I'm laughing so hard!

"Are you ready, Cupid? I mean Polly", I tease.

"SHUT UP!" He yells and starts chasing me out the door. Ofcourse I make it to the town square before him, so he doesn't get a chance to attack me. Ha, and I was in heels and was still faster. And quieter, jeez he's loud. I shove him into the 12 year old section, and then head to the 17 year old section where I see Kerry. Torres is in the 18 year old section rambling on to some other kid. He must be nervous, he never talks that fast. Kerry, is extremely terrified. I keep telling her that if she's chosen, I'll volunteer, because she has absolutely no chance at winning. I don't add that last little part. But my words only make her cry more. Mayor Tedeski steps up and talks in his muffled voice.

"You are all very lucky that the Capitol shows mercy. It is an honor to win these games, you should be glad that they give you this kind of chance," he mumbles. I don't listen to the rest, mainly because I have know idea what he's saying. Our perky escort comes up on stage. She has dark orange hair, that looks awful with her brick red skin which is full of olive gems.

"Who's ready for the games?" She yells. The careers give a huge hoot and holler, while the rest of the crowd gives a measley yay.

"Ladies first. Enjoy this honor!" She heads towards the reaping ball and says "And our female tribute is..." She pulls out a slip and says "Daphine Ryte!"

Well, looks like I'm going to the arena. And I mount the 3 stairs.

_Preston Stock_

The poor girl. She doesn't look terrified, how does she do it. I've seen her train, but she looks there is someplace she'd rather be. I recognize her. She's the life of all the parties and events. What a loss. The arena is a place full of oppurtunities! Yeah right, it's more like a slaughter house. I'm surprised that they don't turn us into hamburger patties and sell them to the students at the schools. Oh, wait, that isn't fair to the the kids. They shouldn't have to eat something so gross, but the children in the arena can eat tree bark and kill eachother for all they care. How wonderful. Fira, our escort, heads over to the girl.

"So Daphine, you excited?"

"It's Day" is all she says. And I realize she means that she wants to be called Day.

"Oh" Fira says. "Now for our male tribute! Maybe he'll have a better personality!" Day looks like she's about to explode, and I see her clench her fists at her side to restrain herself. _She_ needs a better personality, you have got to be kidding me!

She pulls out a slip and says "Preston Stock!" My face goes ghost white and my legs feel like rubber.

I slowly walk up the stairs and wonder why a stupid career hasn't volunteered this year.

"Preston and _Day_, shake hands" Fira says. She emphasizes Day, and Day glares at her.

I grip Day's hand and hope to god I don't faint... or cry. We swept off by the Peacekeepers and thrown into the back room. I sit on the velvet couch and wait for my family. My older brother comes in and sits down, followed by my mom and dad.

"I really hope you come home, I don't wanna have to pull your weight at the factory." My brother jokes, halfheartedly.

"Yeah, cause I'm sure they could never find a replacement" I retort back.

"Here's a ring, I know you're really worried about you will wear for a district token", He says.

"Yes, I'm going to die, and I'm worried about the token that I'll wear." I joke back. It's amazing how lightly I'm taking this. Oh well, I'll probably cry tonight.

"You have 30 seconds left" a voice booms. I go over and hug my mom and dad. And then my brother.

"See ya' guys later" I say. I add in my mind, well you'll see me... in a coffin.

The peacekeeper's escort them out of the room and I'm left alone for the next 45 minutes.

_Daphine "Day" Ryte_

I'm shaking with fear and rage at the same time as the Peacekeeper's take me to the back room. My mother runs in crying.

"I knew y...y...you were going into the games, b...b... but didn't think it would be so soon. I don't think y...y...you're ready." She babbles.

My brother walks over,almost looking bored. "Look we all know Day will do fine. We've been training our whole lives. 10 years of training is a heck of a lot better than the 0 years the 12 tributes have."

"You're right, Polly", I say. I'm patting my mother's back. Why am _I _comforting _her_, when I'm the one going in the arena. "I'll be okay, mom."

"Day!" A voice booms. Oh god, it's dad. I want to love him, but it's hard. "You will win these games, you here me! Do not make me look like a fool, don't you dare disgrace me!" I roll my eyes.

"30 seconds left" a speaker booms. My mom walks over and puts a soft red flower in my hair. My dad takes the flower and flings it across the room. "We don't want a girly girl going in the arena!" He shouts.

" I love you" my mom whispers while she hugs me. My brother follows and then my dad gives me an almost nice pat on the back. " We haven't trained for nothing" he says.

Kerry comes running in as the peacekeepers drag my family out. " I should've volunteered for you" she cries. "No! Don't worry, I have a great shot!" I say. "But you would've volunteered for me" she wails.

Torres comes in, and I can tell he's trying hard not to cry. What the heck, I thought I had a good shot...

"Hey, you're gonna do great" he says. Finally some words of encouragement.

"Thanks, Torres. Will you make sure my family's okay, if I don't... you know..." I trail off. Kerry starts weeping again. "Kerry, please be the life of the party now, while I'm gone" I say in an attempt to cheer her up.

"okay", she sniffs.

"You guys better sponsor me" I say with a laugh.

"Already got it covered" Torres says as he pulls out a 20 dollar bill.

"You guys are the best" I say as I hug them.

"The tribute has 10 seconds left with there visitors" a female voice says.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you" I say.

And then they walk out of the room, a tear running down Kerry's cheek.

I walk over to wear my flower was thrown on the floor. I pick it up, and put it in my hair, saving the last thing my mother gave me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this one is a little short, hope that doesn't bother you guys. I am having a great time writing. I'm on a 4 day break so I have time to write and am estatic! I get so bored, so this is definitely something to do! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

_Roxlyn Hart_

_Beep, beep, beep!_ My alarm is screaming from the side table. I roll over onto my side, and slam my hand on the alarm clock, it falls to the ground and breaks.

"Oh well" I shrug. Who cares? Mom and dad aren't home from The Nut, and Grady, my brother, is downstairs, training to be a peacekeeper. He's wrestling another person, and I can tell he's winning. I throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and head downstairs. I jump out of the way of Grady, who is running up the stairs, chasing his wrestling partner. I don't see why my parents like him so much. I put a piece of bread in the toaster, and scramble some eggs. My black onyx ring glistens in the sunlight, just like a spotlight. I've made up my mind, I"m volunteering today, it's a great oppurtunity to show my parents that I'm not a useless waste of time. I'm just as good as Grady. I decide to head up to the shower, the water feels good against my pasty skin. I get out, with my platinum hair smelling like vanilla. I slip into an orange sundress and sandals. Grady looks stupid in a peacekeeper trainee uniform, but he insists on wearing it. Mom and dad are clueless that I'm volunteering, and I feel kinda' bad, but I'm gonna prove myself, and I do love spotlight. Walking to the town square is akward and I'm relieved when we arrive. I head to the 17 year old section and bounce on my feet in anticipation. Mayor Surge walks over to the mic and booms in his drill segeant drone about how wonderful the Capitol is and how lucky we are. "This is a great oppurtunity for many of you. Be glad that the Capitol is merciful! The Dark Days were awful and none of you would last 5 minutes if it got like that again, the capitol is your savior!" And he says a bunch that I tune out, because I'm trying to figure out how to get as much spotlight as possible. Our escort, Layla Black, has huge glowing green eyes. Her skin is pure charcoal black, she even has a tail attached to her back, so she must be going for a cat look. She walks over to the reaping ball and pulls out an unlucky girl's slip. "Alicia London" she says. "I volunteer!" I yell and run out into the center walkway. I head up the stairs and Layla says "What's your name?" "Roxie Hart" I reply. And then she walks over to the boys ball.

_Ismael Adams (before the reaping)_

My spear whizzes through the air and pierces his heart. His being the dummies. I decide I've trained enough for the day and jog up the stairs and down the hall. I enter my room and find my little brother sitting on my bed. He's playing with my cologne, and it smells like a chemical bomb went off. I grab him by his shirt and say "If you ever do that again, you're gonna' be sorry. Your punishment now is gonna be to get a basket full of my laundry together. Don't forget the underwear, little brother. And if you don't do it now, you're gonna find the underwear glued to your head. Be glad I'm merciful", I say. And then I walk into my 13 year old sisters room, she's undressing so she shrieks at me to get out. "Big whoop" I mutter, but continue walking into her room. I go into her shower, which happens to smell like peony flowers. Gross and girly. "I can't believe you! Our little _brother_ can't go into _your_ room but you can go in _mine?_ _While I'm undressing! The nerve of you!" _

I look into her mirror and say "Who is that sexy beast? Oh wait, I'm looking in the mirror again." " You disgust me" she says as she quickly pulls on a tank top and skirt. "Same to you" I say, acting as if I'm gonna undress to get in the shower. She shrieks and runs out of her room and I take a shower in peace. I pull on some black jeans and a t-shirt, which I'm sure disgusts my sister. I spray on some cologne and spray her pillow just to annoy her. My abs show through the shirt, and I think I look totally hot. My short hair is styled perfectly, highlighting my muscles in my arms. "Ismael, get down here!" My mother yells. "We're gonna be late!" I jump down the stairs 3 at a time. We head to the square and I get several looks from the girls. I shoot some a glare, others I give a call me sign. I run to the 17 year old section, knocking several people, including an old granny down. Serves them right, they were in my way. Drill Sergeant Surge, I mean Mayor Surge says his "famous" speech and then Layla, the freak, bounds over to the girls ball and calls out the name of a 12 year old, but one of the Careers volunteers. Layla walks over to the boy's ball and calls out a dweeb. I quickly volunteer, definitely wanting to go in this year. I mount the 3 steps in one jump and yell "My name is Ismael Adams!" in the mic and scare the living daylights outta' Layla. I shake Roxie's hand with a firm grip, but I realize she's squeezing mine harder, so I quickly grasp it way harder, about breaking her hand. The Peacekeeper's take us to a back room and my mom and younger brother and sister come in. My dad is at District 4 to carry the tributes to the Justice Building in 4. My younger sister mumbles something about how she'll miss annoying me while I'm gone. My little brother is kinda clueless, and I almost feel sorry for the dopey thing. Hint, hint the almost. My mom hugs me and I quickly shrug out of it, I'm not a fan of big sappy good bye's. Besides, she knew I was volunteering. The Peacekeeper's take them out and I'm left alone to ponder over brutal ways to kill the other tributes.

_Roxlyn Hart_

My competition absolutely disgusts me. I'm walking to the back room, because I refuse to let the Peacekeeper touch me. When I sit on the purple velvet couch, I kick of my sandals and they hit a vase, breaking it. Grady walks in, with his girlfriend, Alyssa. She's a preppy, snobby girl who is very high maintnence, she's a _(insert word of choice) _ in my opinion. "Hey, good luck, but I have no idea why you volunteered, you never showed any interest in volunteering."

"That's what you think" I mutter. "It's all I've ever thought about, you're always better than me and I wanted to prove to mom and dad that I'm useful." I say. He groans. "I can't believe it!"

"Hey, if the girl is stupid enough to get herself killed, let her" Alyssa says, in that voice that annoys me to the point of insanity.

"Why are you here, anyway" I say to Alyssa.

"I don't know, let's go Grady" and she struts out of the room. Mom and Dad had to leave after I volunteered because mom fainted and need immediate medical attention. So, yeah, I guess I feel guilty now. I wonder if I'll ever know if she's okay.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mark Vires_

I run my finger across my bruised arm. I wince when I get to the fresh one. You'd think he'd stop the abuse for atleast the Reaping. If I didn't have to worry so much on Reaping Day, I would use it to remember Zach, my best friend.3 years ago, when I was 11, he was chosen for the games. I take a glance at my left wrist, I see the black and red wristband Zach gave me. Forget it Mark, it's over, it's already happened. I walk down the stairs to find my abusive father sitting at the table.

"Why weren't you up, making my breakfast, you worthless brat?" He shouts in his cold drawl.

"Sorry si-" is all I get out before I have to dodge a chair, which still hits my leg. Well, better than my face. He slams me into the door and a sharp pain shoots through my arm. He steps over me, on my finger, and walks into his room. I slice a piece of walnut bread off of the loaf and eat it quickly, so my dad doesn't see. I walk up to the shower and step in. The water hurts my skin, so I quickly turn it into a bath. Which will probably get me another beating, but I'm used to the routine. I'm in there for about 3 minutes when my father comes storming in, screaming about me taking to long in the bath. I quickly jump out, grab a towel and run to my room shutting and locking the door quickly. I walk to my closet, and find a black long sleeved t-shirt (to hide the bruises) and long black jeans. I lace up some black boots and comb through my shoulder length, dirty-blonde hair. It's hanging loosely over my bright blue eyes, just how I like it.

_Tap, tap, tap_ I hear a knock on my window. It's my only other friend, since Zach. Josh is motioning to me to open my window. I unlatch the handle and push it open.

"Dude, come on. I'm gonna get you out of this place for a couple of hours. I'll take you to the Reaping and then sneak you to my house so you can have a little time to relax. If you want, my mom can look at your leg, can't be fun to limp around. I have one leg out the window but quickly pull it back in, run over and grab Zach's wristband. My only lucky item. I hop out of the window and onto Josh's bike. He drives me to his house, which always smells like fresh herbs and flowers. His mom is cooking now, she's making some kind of soup that smells better than anything I've had in the last month. She ladles out a bowl and hands it to me. I take a bite, which immediately burns the roof of my mouth. Oh well, after the abuse, that's like getting hit with a piece of paper. Josh runs upstairs to get a quick shower, leaving me with his mom. Even though she's the only halfway motherly figure I've had since I was 7, it's just not the same as being with your own mother. I just can't care about her like I should. I'm just afraid of getting attached to someone, losing them, and becoming even more weak.

"So, Mark, how are you doing? I was talking about your mother the other day with my friend Beth. She knew her pretty well and found this picture of her. You can take it hom after you get back from the Reaping." She says.

"I'm fine", I don't want to expose her to all of my problems. "That's cool, I'll take it home." Then Josh walks down and we head to the square for the Reaping. Mayor Thomlinson walks out onto the platform, recites her speech in a very quick amount of time, I hardly understood any of it. Our escort, Sanjay Lims, looks as weird as ever. He's got different colors all through his skin, so he looks like a paint splatter. His pure white hair is in dreadlocks, and he has on 8 inch heeled boots "complimented" by his bug-eye black sunglasses.

"We're gonna shaaaaaaaake it up this year and do boys first!" he says in his ghostlike voice. He walks over to the ball and I'm trying hard not to think of Zach and I can tell Josh is too. Sanjay grabs a slip of paper and says "Mark Vires!" and then I'm walking up the stairs.

_Skylar Reef (before the reaping)_

I wake up screaming for my brother, Luca, to escape. He was in The Hunger Games a couple of years ago, and I still have nightmares about his bloody death. I wish today wasn't the Reaping, a "wonderful" day in which children are chosen to slaughter each other. I jump out of bed, eager to escape the nightmare world. My parents aren't up and I don't want to wake them, so I decide to take a run throughout the town square. I run past the fruit stand, the apocathary shop, the butcher shop, and stop once I get to the sweet shop. My friend, Lene, has a little sister, Marie, who loves taffy, but rarely gets any. I walk into the shop and the bell on the door jingles.

"I feel bad for the Reef family, poor family lost their son/brother a couple years ago, but that Skylar girl sure hates the Capitol. Sometimes I think she's gonna use that caniving personality of hers to get back at the Capitol", the owner is saying to her customer, an old, frail woman. "Have a nice day. Oh... hello, how can I help you?" the owner says, nervously, she knows I've heard her.

"Can I get a 2/4 pound of salt water taffy? I'd like the flavors to be blue raspberry, peppermint, chocolate, and strawberry."

"Sure thing, honey." She walks to the jar, muttering something about a discount. She rings it up and the total is 7 dollars, but she makes it 3.50. I walk out the door and almost run into a Peacekeeper, who's saying something about how lucky we are to have the games. "Oh yeah, we're lucky to be slaughtered", I mutter, but quickly run out in case they heard me. My sarcasm sometimes gets me in trouble... I walk to Lene's house and am surprised to see her outside talking to her mom with tears in her eyes. I realize that she must be worried about the Reaping, so I walk up to her. "Oh, hey Sky" she says, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I'm just so scared, I have a few more entries this year, because I took tesserae. And I really don't want you to have to go in."

"It's okay, neither of us is going to be murdered this year, I'm sure we're fine."I say, trying to comfort her. "Hey, I brought you guys some taffy, I know Marie loves it." I hand her the bag. "I've gotta go get ready, but I'll see you in the square, okay?"

"Sure, see ya' later" she replies. I walk home, realizing I've been gone longer than I planned. I pick up the pace, and arrive at my house in 5 minutes. I hear the soft sound of mom's snoring, and dad's pouring a cup of coffee. "Where've you been Sky?"

"I went to Lene's house, brought her family some Taffy, she's pretty shaken about the Reaping this year."

"Well that was nice, but you need to get a shower, you're all sweaty and you stink."

_"Thanks"_ I say sarcastically and walk down the hall to our light yellow bathroom. The warm water feels good on my cool skin. I eventually drag myself out of the shower and into my room. I pull out my baby blue strapless dress with clouds that looks like the sky. It accents what little curves I have. I put on some black stilletos and fix my straight black hair in a ponytail. I put on a light pink eyeshadow, that compliments my sea green eyes. The pink blush also makes my eyes pop. I add a silver locket with a picture of me and Lene in it, clasping it on behind my neck. I'm happy because the stilletos add a few inches to my height. I walk down the hall and trip. "Well now we know how long I'd last in the games. I'd trip going to the Cornucopia and get a knife in my back", I joke. "Let's go, I want to get a good spot to see how weird our escort looks this year" I say to my mom and dad. When we arrive, I walk to the 16 year old section, I spot Lene and stand next to her. She looks beautiful, in her spaghetti strap, black dress, her hair braided. Mayor Thomlinson says her speech so fast, it's over before I even knew it started. Sanjay walks over to the boys ball, changing it up this year, and pulls out a slip. He says "Mark Vires" and a very intimidating, yet attractive guy is walking up the stairs. Then, Sanjay is walking over to the girl ball and Lene is shaking so hard, I think she's getting a breeze started. He pulls out a slip and says "Skylar Reef" and Lene starts crying. I walk up the steps slowly, in a daze. I thought I was safe, I didn't even think that I would be chosen. I'm told to shake Mark's hand. He scares me and I really don't want to touch him, but I do anyway, and I can tell he's not very happy, and for some reason, I'm thinking I'm the cause, which is stupid. I walk to the back of the Justice Building and wait for my parents to come in. My mom is crying and she looks sick. My dad is obviously shaken up, and is trying very hard not to cry.

"Sky... sky you have to come back. I don't know if I'll ever live with myself if both of my kids are dead." My mom whimpers.

"Mom! How can you say that? It's not your fault! You know my chances of coming back are slim, please, as my last wish, don't feel guilty, go on with life, and never give up. Dad, take good care of mom. I love you both."

"As we love you" they both say and then they are pulled out, my mom almost throwing up. Lene walks in, with Marie, who's too young to possibly understand what's going on. "Thaks fwor da cawndy" she says, in her cute little toddler voice.

"No problem, kiddo" I respond. She sits on my lap, while Lene tries to stop the tears from spilling over her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Sky, please take my bracelet and wear it in the arena."

"Ofcourse Lene, I'm gonna miss you too. Promise you'll think of me."

"Always" she says. And then the tears start flowing freely. We just stand there in a hug for who knows how long, and then the Peacekeeper's drag her out, the whole times she's thrashing and trying to scratch them, all the while yelling at me to stay alive in the arena. The next person, I'm not expecting, it's the lady from the candy shop. She has a 2 pound bag of taffy in her hands, she's also dragging a bag of chocolate and hard candy.

"Thanks, but would you mind giving those to my friend, Lene? You probably saw her being drug out by the Peacekeeper's. I think she'll appreciate them, tell her that I hope she's okay, and give her this locket. Thank you so much."

The lady nods and says "Ofcourse, good luck, I think you can do it." And leaves, dragging the bags of candy and my locket out, to give to Lene.

_Mark Vires_

My competition is a little girl. Well she's older than me, but I'm taller. I'll win, in honor of Zach. I really don't expect to see my dad, so when he walks through the door, I'm shocked. But I know it can't be to say he loves me. I was right.

"You better come back, you stupid, good for nothing loser, I still need a servant."

"Sure, whatever." I'm gonna die and he cares about _that_. Well, doesn't surprise me. He leaves and Josh comes in.

"Dude, was that you're dad?"

"Don't worry, he didn't say anything heartfelt, he was his normal self."

"Hey, remember, if you win, you're rich. You can have your own house, and I can live with you, instead of him. Avenge Zach in there. Don't let them control you. You're your own person, not their little chess piece, that they control."

"I'll do it for Zach, I'll make him unforgettable."

"See ya' dude."

"You too."

I'm left alone, to think of Zach, and feel as distant from the real world as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm moving along pretty fast, surprisingly, haha! The bold words under Margaret's POV are from the band Paramore. It's from their song "Decoy." Hope you enjoy!**

_Margaret Beoty_

_I'm floating in a cloud, laughing with my sister, brother, and parents. We all are making nets out of gold rope and "capturing" eachother. We're playing a game. A fun one. There are birds and the sun is bright. There's light music playing._

I wish. Close to Reaping Day, my daydreams become even more unrealistic. A couple of years ago, my sister, Kayna, died in a horrific boating accident. Now, I'm not allowed on boats. She's always in my daydreams when something particularly bad is gonna happen. Like the Reaping. I used to worry about my brother, Sinil, but he's 19 now. It's my first year that I'm entered in the Reaping, so I worry about myself now. I get up out of the chair in my room and look out the window. It's raining outside and the town square looks very ominous, the ropes seperating the sections by age. I walk to my door, but I'm partially in another day dream, so I walk right into it, leaving a mark on my forehead. I walk to the room where we keep our clean clothes. I grab my green dress and black, fishnet leggings. I put a green flower in my waist length black hair and tuck it behind my ear. I skip down the steps, giggling at a daydream.

"Hello, darling" my mom greets me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep" I say, still giggling.

"So young, so lighthearted" my dad sighs. He must be worried. I'm not, I'm 1 slip of paper in thousands, not likely I'll get picked. My mom hands me my rope necklace, which has a pearl attached at the end and I happily put it on. I skip out the door, shrugging on a rainproof coat. I walk over to the 12 year old section, becoming serious. Someone's gonna be sentenced to death and the last thing they need is to hear someone giggling. Stupid, dominating games. All the 12 year olds look nervous, some with tears in their eyes. Mayor Sanders walks out. Since we are a Career District, she thinks the games are amazing. She's enthusiastic all through out her speech and lets us know how lucky we are that the Capitol gives us such great oppurtunities and futures. Nai Long, the escort, is dressed in a puffy ballroom dress with her violet hair stacked up on her head. She glides over to the girl ball, saying how some girl will be very lucky this year, all the way over. She pulls out a slip and shouts out "Margaret Beoty is our lucky female tribute this year!" What? No, a Career will volunteer anytime now. But they don't.

_Conall (before the reaping)_

The blood squirting out of the dummy that I'm stabbing is enough to make me sick. I feel lightheaded and my stomach is spinning. All the time, my dad is yelling "Harder! Faster! In the games, that would get you killed!" I hate training for the games but my former victor dad makes me. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and walk out of the room. I walk up the flight of stairs and collapse in my bed, trying to get rid of the nagging feeling in my stomach. I'm volunteering this year for the games, thanks to my dad. My mom wouldn't have wanted this, but she died giving birth to me, so I never knew her. My shower goes by in a flash, and I'm dressing in my reaping outfit. Me and a couple guys from school went and chose our Reaping outfits a couple of days ago. We had a good time and they think it's so cool that I'm going in the games. It's all the talk around school, since everyone knows me. I just like everyone, we all get along pretty well. My dark jeans look good with my black muscle shirt and hiking boots. My short, dark brown hair looks messy. Perfect. My group of many friends is waiting outside the door and we all walk down to the square, into the 17 year old section. Mayor Sanders praises the games and Nai bounces over to the girl ball. She pulls out a slip and says "Margaret Beoty" and a little girl walks up the stairs, trembling like crazy. My competition, hardly. Nai "dances" over to the boys ball. "And the boy is Greg-"

"I volunteer" I shout, jogging up the stairs.

"And what's your name?" Nai says.

"Conall. You don't need to know the last name."

I take Margaret's hand, quickly shake it, and unclasp my hand from her. I feel no sympathy, but I can feel the fear, emanating from her in waves. We both follow the Peacekeepers into the mayor's house, where we each get a seperate room to say our good bye's. I avoid eye contact with Margaret, I can tell she's afraid of me. When I arrive in the gorgeous room, I hardly have time to sit down before the door bursts open and all the guys from school are charging in, fist pumping and hooting. They're excited and to tell you the truth, I'm not, that much. I'm a forced career, it's not what I wanted to do with my life, but it's too late now, so I'm just gonna go and win. The sad thing is, my dad is with them, so he obviously doesn't have anything heartfelt to say. Not that I was expecting it. The guys are all talking about throwing a party while watching me in the games. I tell them how great of an idea that is. Finally, they're asked to leave, and I'm relieved to hear some quiet. The ringing in my ears finally stops, so I sit there thinking of my next adventure, and the story I'll tell when I get back.

_Margaret Beoty_

_**Close your eyes and make believe. This is where you want to be.**__ I'm lost in a daydream, stumbling into a room full of crystals and gems. My family's face is reflecting out of them, we're all happy, no stress, just laughter. I walk into a ruby, and join them in a sparkling_ _world, full of shimmering fish and candies of all colors. Children are all running around. I turn around and run into Kayna and give her a hug that last for 15 minutes._

I'm slowly climbing back into reality as I sit down on the red leather couch. My parents will be walking in a few minutes and I really don't want to cry. When they walk in, surprisingly, they have a look of determination on their face.

"We're not losing our other baby girl" my mom says. "You're gonna come home sweetie."

"We believe in you" my dad says, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me into a hug along with my mom. "We love you, honey. Always remember that." My mom says, and then they leave.

Sinil walks in, with his wife, Rosalinda, at his side. His wife is weeping, but he just has a grim look on his face. He ruffles my hair and says "Good luck, kiddo, you'll do great. Go out fighting." This just causes Rosalinda to cry harder. I never knew she cared so much about me. I cross over and throw my arms around her waist. We resemble each other so much, she almost looks like a young mother, telling her daughter good bye as she heads off to middle school. Only, our circumstance is much worse.

"We love you, Margaret" Sinil says, which makes me feel a little better. _We_ love you. Rosalinda has always loved me, probably like a little sister or daughter. And then they have to leave. My last picture is of Rosalinda walking out with a tear in her eye, mouthing the words "I believe in you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Suzy Suede_

"I think my mom has some herbs premeasured, I'll go get them. They'll soothe your sore throat." I walk over to the cabinet, looking for a mixture of sage and honeysuckle. Not many people work on Reaping day, just the ones who need a little extra cash. We stay open because lots of people need the apothecary shop. When I finally find them, I see that they aren't premeasured. I pull out a cup, and fill it to the 1/2 mark, snap a lid on it, and hand it Mrs. Nutters, a 20 year old patient that visits a lot.

"Best of luck to your niece, Mrs. Nutters. She's only 12, right? Well atleast she only has 1 entry."

"Best of luck to you, too, honey." She replies. She walks out the door and I slide my hands down my apron, wiping them off and fix my blonde hair into a ponytail again. My mom walks in from the other room, stress and worry very obvious on her face. I want to tell her I won't get chosen, but I don't know that. So I just say some comforting words to her, to try to make her feel better. Cally, my 20 year old sister lives with us still. She works at the school, but she's off today, because of the Reaping. Since I've been working hard, I decide to take a shower. I walk up the steps to our bathroom, and turn the water onto a cool setting because I'm so hot. The jasmine soap leaves me smelling fresh and feeling very clean. I grab an old dress out of Cally's closet. She took good care of it, so it looks new. It's pale green, with small light black dots on it. It has one strap and the black wedge shoes are cute, but hurt my feet. Well, atleast I won't have to wear them for long.

"Suzy, Velvet's here. She's coming up to your room." Cally calls down the hall. Velvet peeks into my room, she's my best friend. I was keeping her dress in my room, because she was coming over today, anyway. Her dress is a dark blue velvet, strapless dress, that comes down halfway to her knee. The heel on her cream shoes is very thin. She dresses in them, and I fix her hair so that it's straightened and goes to her shoulders. My hair is in a ponytail that hangs over my left shoulder. Velvet clips my locket, with a picture of my family before my dad died of the flu, around my neck and we walk down the hall, into the kitchen. My mom baked some fresh ginger snaps this morning, so we eat a couple before heading down to the fields before the reaping. We chat with Cally about all sorts of things, from boys to the Capitol. When we arrive at the field, me and velvet walk to the 16 year old girl section. Cally stays behind to watch. Mayor Marsh gives a flip of his hair and walks out onto the little platform built in the middle of the field. He's the youngest Mayor we've ever had, at the age of 25. "The Games are here to punish you for your actions during the Dark Days. It was unacceptable and we'll never go back to those times." No, they're sick, cruel, dehumanizing and a show of dominance. But he doesn't seem to think that. He continues on and I'm relieved when it's over. He made it longer than I've ever heard it. Flair McKean is our escort, he looks like a walking ball of flames. His hair sticks straight up with waves at the top, it's red and orange, with a few waves of blue in it. His skin is orange, his lips and eyelids red. He's in a suit that looks like a swirl of fire is engulfing another ball of fire.

"Now, the female tribute this year is..." he walks over, twirling while walking. "Suuuuuuuuuuzy Suede!" he says my name like a gameshow host. Wait... my name!

"No! It can't be! I volunteer, I volunteer I volunteer I volunteer!" Cally is shrieking. "Get the (insert word of choice) out of my way, you (insert word of choice)! She's my little sister and there's no way she's going in that bloody (insert word of choice) arena!" She's putting up a good fight. She's got 4 Peacekeeper's pulling her back, but she's still trying to get up to the stage. She's lucky it's against the law for the Peacekeeper's to shoot anyone for something that happened on Reaping day in 5.

"Get your filthy hands off me you god (insert word of choice) dirty keeper! I don't give a (insert word of choice) that I'm 20, Suzy is not by any means going in there! God (insert word of choice) it, someone help me! Get this (insert word of choice) (insert word of choice, again) off of me!" Amazing, she never cusses like this, she's normally sweet and caring. No one messes with her little sister.

"No one messes with my little sister! She is not becoming some (insert word of choice) Capitol lap dog, chess pawn! She's better than Capitol (insert word of choice) scum!" 2 more Peacekeeper's come and grasp her, and she finally gives up on making it to the stage. Instead, she says

"You all are (insert word of choice), that's disgusting! Making children fight! You all are merciless, (insert word of choice) and you enjoy it! You love having dominance!" And then she gives an extremely rude hand gesture. I slowly hop onto the platform, hoping to god that she's gonna be okay, and I'll get to see her for final goodbyes.

_Caster Mae (before the Reaping)_

"Coming mom!" I yell up the stairs. My mom got very sick a couple years ago, actually, she got extremely sick. It damaged her whole body and she can hardly do anything. I carry her down the stairs for breakfast. I fry some squirrel up and put it on a plate. My 16 year old sister, Viola, would be disgusted that I would cook her such a thing, but I happen to like the squirrel I buy from the Market. I head out into the town, hoping to meet some of my friends there before the Reaping. Viola went out with some of her friends to get a pedicure, and I planned on playing some soda can baseball with an old can from the Mayor's trash and a thick tree branch with the guys. As I'm walking down the street, people keep giving me suspicious glances. One person murmers to the other person next to them "He scares me, he looks like he's up to no good. Handsome guys are never up to any good." I'm actually very loyal and kind, so, after all the pressure and stress I've been holding in,I explode.

"What are you talking about? Just because I'm alone, it means I'm a criminal? Just because I'm handsome it means _I'm up to no good!_ Mind your own god (insert word of choice)  (insert word of choice) business! You people are all ignorant, nosy jerks!" Wow, I really went off on them this time. Since I can't find my friends, and I need some time to cool down, I just head to the Reaping Field. I sit down in the 18 year old section, hoping that the Reaping starts soon so that we can get it over wtih. I'm sick of this torture mechanism made by the Capitol. After this year, I'll finally be free of the stress it causes. People start arriving, and I snap out of my thoughts, because Mayor Marsh steps onto stage. He worships the games, so I really want to take that microphone and cram... well I just really don't like him. So, I tune him out. I'm staring off into space, until I hear someone shrieking. It's one of the teachers at the local school, I realize that her sister, Suzy, has been picked. Dang, that girl is putting up a good fight. She's really mad, wow! 6 Peacekeepers are having trouble pulling her back. Jeez! Suzy walks up the steps, looking horrified. At her sister or being picked, I'm not sure. Flair bounces over to the boy ball and calls out "Caster Mae is the very lucky boy this year!" I can't believe it. So close to not having to go to the Capitol. I thought the odds were in my favor. I guess I thought wrong. I walk up to the stage and jump onto it, because they forgot the steps this year. I'm asked to shake Suzy's hand so I reach out to shake it.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" A voice shrieks from far away. I gently take her hand, quickly shake it, and then put it back down before her sister murders me. I walk into the little brick building they constructed to say final good byes. I really wasn't expecting my mom to be there, so when Viola stumbles in, a hot sweaty mess, carrying my mom, I'm pretty surprised. My mom sits down slowly and then looks at me.

"You're gonna do great, Caster. After the years you've had of carrying me, you're gonna be fine. I want you to take this ring, and wear it in the arena, to remember me. And when you see it, fight for me." She whispers, in her frail voice. Viola crosses over and hugs me and then heaves mom up into her arms and carries her off, disappearing from the little brick room. I'm left alone, sitting there, wondering where dad is. My close friends all walk in, and tell me how great I'm gonna do. I find out that my dad got sick and needed medical care, but is fine now, so I don't need to worry. All my friends walk out, with words of encouragement. My dad walks in, but can only stay for a minute, because the Peacekeeper's are nagging him about needing to stay in bed. He gives me a quick hug, tells me that he'll be thinking of me, and then is carried out by the Peacekeeper's telling them the entire time that being carried isn't necessary. I lay down on the couch, resting my eyes before my life is ruined.

_Suzy Suede_

My mom, and surprisingly, my sister walk in.

"I need mental help, yeah right" my sister is muttering. "Suzy! Oh, Suzy I tried! You shouldn't be going in there."

My mom walks over and hugs me, telling me that I'll have all of them with me in the arena. I'm confused by what she means, until I realize that she means my locket.

"Thanks mom. I'll be thinking of you guys in the arena." I say. Cally starts crying, saying how she wishes she was 18. They're asked to leave and this time, Cally doesn't fight the Peacekeeper. She just nods solemnly and walks out. Velvet walks in, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Suzy! Please come home, but I'll remember you forever. You have enough knowledge to win, Suzy! You have to give it your best shot!"

"Ofcourse, Velvet. I'm gonna miss you too. I'll remember you forever too." We stand there, silent tears streaming down our faces, and before I know it, Velvet is being escorted out the door, waving good bye to me. I wonder if I'll ever see them again. Ofcourse not, how can I compete against a 250 pound man, who can throw a spear farther than our entire field and still hit the target? No shot at winning when it comes to the Careers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, loaded with school work, haha! Athea's is longer because I got a lot of information on her, and she needed a little more space to explain her situation :) Hope you guys enjoy! It was harder to Hechimoru, very hard personality to do, but I hope I got it :) Please keep reading and reviewing!**

_Athea Di Mae_

I'm sitting on my bed, thinking of the day I found out my parents were killled in an explosion. Yeah right, I thought, more like the Capitol needed to get rid of them, so they blew them up, along with any other unlucky person near them. You see, my parents were scientists for the Capitol, they made the mutts, and taught them to me. The Capitol figured they knew to much and were going to start a resistance, which they were, but no one knew, and blew them up. My parents must have sensed it, though, because one day, they gave me the secret microchip they had, and told me to keep it safe and hidden. That same day, they were killed. I know it must have been important, and probably had something to do with the reason they were killed. I run my fingers over my healed gunshot wound, making sure the microchip is still there. As always, it is.

"Athea, I'm hungry", my 11 year old brother Micah moans.

"I'm coming, Micah!" I shout down the hall. I yank myself out of my thoughts and quickly pull a light robe out of my closet, pulling my arms swiftly through it. I walk down the stairs to find Micah lying on the floor, making a house of cards out of my old set of Capitol Crookies, a card game I played when we all lived in the Capitol.

"What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" I say to him.

"How could I? Today's the Reaping!" He says.

Crap. I forgot about the Reaping. I was so busy thinking of the plan I've been working on for the past 5 years, I totally forgot it was today. Since he's so terrified for me, I decide to make a "big" breakfast to take our minds off of it for a while. If I leave, he gets sent to the Community Home, because he sure as heck can't fend for himself. I pull out the can of blueberries, flour, sugar, milk, eggs, and walnuts and start mixing up batter for blueberry muffins. When they're in the oven, I figure out something for Micah to do.

"Hey, Micah, remember last spring, when all the boys chucked a bunch of stones in our yard? Well, I've got some paint upstairs. You can dunk the rocks in the paint and let them dry. Then you can assemble them on a board and make a mosaic and we can hang it up!" Anything to get his mind off of the reaping. He runs outside and drags in the bag of little stones. I spent all summer last year putting those rocks into the bag, sure glad that someone can actually get some use out of them. I jog up the stairs to my room and pull out my 8 oz. bottles of assorted colors of paint, turn and see my reflection in the mirror. I try to tame my ridiculously long curly red hair, but soon give up. Micah's saying something about how the muffins only have a minute left, so, to please him, I jog down the stairs, hand him the bottles of paint, and pull the muffins out of the oven. They smell amazing, and I'm wishing we had some butter, when they'res a knock at the door. No one knows that we live here, so I'm freaked out. I would love to know who it is, but I know that if I answer, Micah and I get shipped off to the Community Home. So we stand still, hardly breathing. I hear footsteps walking away from our door and let out a deep breath. I'm trembling and Micah's holding his breath.

"Dude, breath" I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes at me, but lets out a deep breath, too. I pop a muffin out of the pan and throw it to him.

"2" he says. So I bounce the second one off of his head. Once again, he rolls his eyes. I pour some milk into a glass and bring it over to him, almost tripping over a stray rock that fell out of the bag. They're not very big, but somehow I manage to almost fall. But I catch myself and set his milk on the table, ignoring his little sniggers. I'm vaguely aware of the grumbling of my stomach, until I hear a noise so loud, Micah looks up for a second, before continuing to inhale his muffin. I grab a muffin and head up to my room, looking for something "fancy" for the Reaping. Wouldn't want the Capitol to see me in everyday clothes. I settle for a light green strapless dress, that was my mothers. I find my mind wandering again. I'm thinking of my plan. Find a way into the Capitol. When you get there, you inconspicuously slide down the sewer tunnel. You meet up with 11 different people, all from each of the Districts. They have command over their rebels, who are stationed outside the Capitol. Some in hijacked Capitol hovercrafts, others in the mountains, while others are hidden right on the edge of the Capitol border in the trees, with rifles and whatever else I can get hauled in from the Districts. When the 12 of us are together, District 6's representative, me, will hit the switch our Capitol insider has planted inside the sewer. It blows up the center of the city, which contains Snow's house, and makes every one flee to the surrounding area of the Capitol, which they will find contains hijacked mutts, who are against them. Our hijacked hovercrafts contain a rebel who can hit the targets with the bombs. The targets are places like the towns, the training center/tribute torture home, the Avox prison, and the Peacekeeper's training center. Making the places go up in flames, and releasing a poisonous gas, which will flow through the city, killing anyone in those areas. At the command of the 11 other representatives, their rebels flood in, some looking like average Capitol citizens, others who are armed and shooting. The mountain rebels all have a button in which they are to push at command. It will blow up the streets causing them to split in 2. At our calculations, every Capitol citizen will be dead, and our Districts unite and run Panem as one, with fairness guaranteed. The 12 of us are the heads, and random District citizens will be our "jury/judges". We'll call our new country Pandora.

Most of this is already worked out. We have the 12 representatives. We have the Capitol insider. We've got everything rigged. We've all just got to get to the Capitol to give the signal. Everything is ready, but we have to get inside the sewer. I realize that I've spent 45 minutes up here and have fully dressed myself, put make-up on, and am laying on my bed. I wonder when I got dressed while going over the plan in my head. Anyways, I'm aware of Micah standing in front of me.

"What are you doing Athea? You've been laying there for 35 minutes." He says. So that's why my make-up looks like crap, I did everything in 10 minutes.

"Nothing, Micah. Don't worry about it. Let's go." We head to the town square, no one realizing that they don't know us and no one does know us. District 6 is a pretty big place, so you really have no idea who lives here. Not even the Peacekeeper's. So when we put our names in for the Reaping, they don't realize we live in our old house, secretly. They figure that we live in the Community Home. But they still always look in our old house, even though it's been vacant for a couple years. Afraid some kid will hide in the house and escape the Reaping. When we arrive in the town square, I lead Micah to the sidelines, so that he can watch. I walk over to the 15 year old section, looking like I belong here and don't secretly live in District 6. Mayor Rasp walks onto the makeshift stage and loudly clears her throat into her mic, signaling for us to shut up and quickly get this over with. She says the required speech and quickly hands the mic over to Nakiya Rubies, who, yes, has rubies inplanted into her skin. Her eyes are always ruby red. Surprisingly, her hair is black. She bounds over to the girl ball, screaming

"Some girl is very lucky, yes indeed! She gets to go to the Capitol, hope she isn't full of greed!" Stupid, I know. She finally pulls out a slip, after saying her rhyme 3 more times, and half of the girls are sweating with anticipation. I think I might be okay, I didn't take teserra, because our parents left us with pretty much money hidden in our old house. And then Nakiya says "Athea Di Mae!" I take a deep breath and walk forward, slowly, listening to the gasps of my brother.

_Hechimoru (before Reaping)_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I wake up screaming, from my nightly nightmare. When I was 8, someone left me in the middle of nowhere. My guess is that it was my dad. I walked on forever, for miles and miles. When I finally came to a house, I went up to the door and knocked. A kind lady let me in, and asked me about all sorts of things. Only thing, I couldn't remember anything. I still can't remeber my past. The lady decided that she would adopt me, I was fine with it because I was so young. I still live with her today, but can't remember any of my past. I slip on a gray t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and comb through my black with a light blue hair. I walk down the stairs to find my mum making toast and grapes. I take some up to my room. Since I have no friends or siblings, I spend the next 2 hours alone, until I see it's time for the Reaping. I walk out onto our porch, and my mum is waiting there to walk down to the square with me. I keep quiet during our walk, hardly aware of anybody around us. I head to the 17 year old section and Mayor Rasp walks out. Ofcourse, I ignore her. She goes through her required speech in record time and is quickly passing the mic over the Nakiya, who looks like a walking gem stone. She pulls out a girls slip and said "Athea Di Mae!" Athea is walking up, looking very brave. Hmmm... she doesn't seem like one to want to be in the games, wonder why she isn't quivering. Nakiya is skipping over to the boys ball singing "Lucky boy, yes you are! You get to ride in a train, not a car!" Another stupid rhyme. She pulls out a boy and says "Vernon Price".

"I volunteer!" I shout. Yes, I have a heart. I walk up and take Vernon's place, who looks absolutely shocked. Athea looks creeped out by me, so I give her my most menacing scowl. I shake her hand, which is very sweaty. Not as brave as she looks... good. We walk into a narrow stone cottage. One of us gets the bedroom, the other the living room. My mum walks into the living room, where I'm sitting.

"Why didn't you tell me you were volunteering?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say.

She runs her hand through my hair and says "I love you."

"K" I say. She walks out the door and spend the rest of the 55 minutes alone, like always.

_Athea Di Mae_

What the heck? How did I get chosen? I only had 6 entries. There's 18 year olds who have 60 entries! This isn't fair. Now Micah will be in that dreaded Community Home. Atleast they don't keep a record of the kids of who live there, or when they take him "back" to the home, he won't be in loads of trouble. I'm walked up to a bedroom, where I guess I'll say my final good-byes to Micah. Micah walks into the room with tears in his eyes. He sits on my lap and I stroke his hair, trying to comfort him.

"Athea. I d-d-don't want to go to the C-C-Community Home. I want you to stay."

"Don't worry, Micah. I'll be home soon and I'll get you out of there and we'll be rich and live in the Victor's Village properly. Please don't cry." Although I'm soothing Micah, I'm trying to convince myself too.

"Come back, Athea. I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, Micah. I'll be home before you know it." Then the Peacekeeper's pull him off of my lap after I kiss his forehead.

"Let's take you back to the Community Home" the Peacekeeper growls. Micah whimpers and is pulled out of the door. I will come home for him. I have to.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Again, super busy with school work! I love it when I have 4 day weekends, plenty of time to write! :) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Read, review, keep reading!**

_Rexy Brent_

"Mom, do we have any more yellow, woven purses?" I shout to the backroom, brushing my dark, curly hair out of my face.

"Yeah, honey. They're back here!" She shouts back. I run to the backroom, curly hair bouncing all the way. I see the yellow purses sticking out underneath a huge pile of other purses. I would ask my dad to get them. Only problem, he died while my mom was pregnant with me. Oh well, I really don't feel like I lack any male presence, though. I heave the big pile off the purses, little by little. Sweating, I finally pull out a yellow purse. My weak arms exhausted. When I walk out to the counter, Mrs. Bagley is talking to her 12 year old daughter, Marissa, about The Hunger Games. Marissa is obviously terrified. She's shaking with fear. I pull out a little blue wallet from the back shelf and hand it to her.

"A Reaping gift. Good luck." I say to her, the terror in her eyes is still there, but she's smiling.

"Thanks, you too. May the odds be in your favor," Mrs. Bagley tells me. She puts down a 20 and walks out the door, the bell tinkling.

"Rexy! Look at the time! You're gonna be late for The Reaping if you don't hurry!" I throw off my apron, and run up to my room. I decide to take a shower, because I was sweating while working. The crisp pear scented soap leaves my skin smelling and feeling refreshing. I pull out a lime green blouse. I also find my pink, flower skirt, which goes past my sharp knees. I rarely wear make-up, but this is supposed to be a "nice" event, so I decide to. I choose a pale pink lipstick, and put a little blush on my sharp cheeks. I'm almost done putting on a sparkly brown eye shadow, when my mom comes in.

"Camille is here. You two can head down to The Reaping together. I'll be down in a little bit, Rexy."

"See ya' later, mom!" Camille is waiting at the steps for me. She looks gorgeous in a shimmery black dress, which falls to her mid-thigh.

"Let's go, Rexy! Don't want to miss the mayor's "wonderful" speech, do we?" Camille says, teasingly.

We walk out the door and through the town, and stop outside the forest, where most of the lumberjacks are off today, because of The Reaping. Don't get me wrong, I hate these games. They're stupid and pointless, but they're totally not worth rebelling against. Getting us all killed? No thanks. Mayor Grater is walking up to the wooden platform that is used for The Reaping and punishments only. So, it's not used very much. I can see puffs of dust fly up as the Mayor walks over to the microphone.

"The time is here. The Hunger Games is a time of year to make us thankful for what we have. We are all grateful for The Hunger Games, which gives us more opportunities, rewards, and gifts than what we should ever expect." Mayor Grater didn't even bother to remember his speech, he's reading it from an index card. Florelesca, the escort, is like a light bulb. Her hair is a pale yellow, just like a light bulb. She's dressed head to toe in silver garments. To complete the look, she wears a shimmery yellow eye shadow. She does a back flip over to the girl's ball. But, because our platform is so small, she flips off of it. She lands with a thud on the hard, stump filled ground. Much of the crowd is trying to hide their laughter, but with no progress. She gets up, cheeks blood red.

"Well… ummm… let's see… oh right! The umm… lucky girl tribute is… Rexy Brent!" Her cheeks aren't red anymore, apparently she's satisfied with ruining another kid's life, that she forgot her embarrassing moment. Oh wait…crap, Rexy Brent is me.

_Jader Macalla (before the Reaping)_

I wake up to the sounds of my little sister, Michelle, crying. She's only 2, so it's natural, but I was hoping to sleep in today. My mom has to work today. She works in the woods, as a lumberjack. Normally, most women can't be a lumberjack. But since my dad was hit by an axe, she had too. We're not merchant material, so that was her only choice. Because she's a woman lumberjack, they overwork her. She doesn't even acknowledge me. I take care of my younger siblings, Michelle, the 2 year old; Delilah, the 6 year old; and Ted, who's 7. My older sister is "too busy to take care of them" and my older brothers "have a life." Michelle is hungry, so I trudge downstairs, my shaggy black hair even messier than usual. I picked up donuts the other day at the bakery for this morning, so I hope Michelle will eat them. If not, she's out of luck. Thank god, she grabs one and starts eating it.

"Jad? What's happewing todway? Evewyone is aww scawed looking."

"I'll explain later, Michelle." Delilah and Ted have just walked down the stairs. Ted understands the Reaping, kind of, but Delilah doesn't. Anyway, I still have to dress them for it. I put Michelle in a pink jumper, Delilah in a frilly blue dress, and Ted in some black slacks and a blue dress shirt. Of course, Michelle thinks that her jumper is "too itchy" but she gets over it when I hand her a doll. I barely have time to get a shower and get dressed myself, but I manage. I throw on some khaki pants and a dark green shirt. I comb through my shaggy hair while running down the stairs with Michelle's stroller. We finally make it out of the door, and arrive at the wooden platform outside of the forest.

"Now Ted, make sure that Delilah and Michelle stay right here with you. I'll be back right after the Reaping is over." Of course, I don't actually know that I'll be back after the Reaping, but that's what I'm hoping for. Florelesca does a flip and lands right on her back, which provides me with a good laugh. She calls a girl named Rexy Brent to the platform. She doesn't look scared, her face is just free of emotion and concentrated. Florelesca decides to just skip over to the boy's ball, but the heel of her shoe catches on a board on the platform, and she hits her face directly on the boy's ball. She collapses onto the floor, sprawled out like a bear rug. The audience can't stop their laughter now, and the roar of laughter is almost deafening. She gets up once again, face burning, but remembers her task and seems delighted to ruin someone else's life. She draws out a slip and says "Jader Macalla!" Well, since my mom only pays attention to my other siblings, maybe this is my time to finally prove something to her.

_Rexy Brent_

Jader Macalla walks up to the stage. I have a talent for reading people, so I realize that he is determined. I shake his hand, concentrating on how he shakes mine. He simply grasps it for a few seconds and lets go. He really isn't scared. Interesting. I saw him walk in with a couple little kids so I thought he might be soft. I'm escorted back to the room where I'll say my final good-bye to my mom. It's a little log cabin, the type of house that I would have wanted to live in when I was older. My mom walks in the room, on the verge of tears.

"Oh Rexy. Don't leave me. Please come home, I know you can. Pick up some fighting skills, get a couple of allies. Honey, you can do this!" My mom walks over and hands me a small carved leaf, hanging on a woven braid. "It's a necklace, where it in the arena."

I immediately put it on, the last part of my mom that I'll have in the arena with me. The Peacekeepers come in to escort my mom out. They grab her and start dragging her out.

"Don't touch her!" I scream, and maybe it's the crazed look in my eye that makes them immediately let go of her. No one touches my mom.

_Jader Macalla_

My good-byes are kind of awkward. Ted walks in, holding Delilah's hand and pushing Michelle's stroller. Ted pulls out the little wooden figurine that I keep on my desk. It has the initials of all my siblings names carved into it.

"I saw it on your dresser, and thought to bring it, just in case you got chosen. I guess it's a good thing I did." He says, handing it to me.

How did this happen? I never took tessera, since my mom, brother, and sister all worked, we had a decent amount of money, enough to survive. I shouldn't be here. Michelle jumps down.

"Where's Jad gowing?" She says.

"Ummmm… well Michelle, I'm going somewhere… special. Don't worry… I'll be back…" I trail off. My 3 older siblings walk in, Rachelle, John, and Tony.

"Ummm… may the odds be in your favor," Tony says, weakly.

"Listen, they won't let mom off of work. But… she didn't tell us to tell you anything so never mind." Rachelle says. Right, why would she? Well, I'll give her a reason to pay attention to me.

"The allotted time for the visiting has been used. Please wait for a Peacekeeper to escort you out," the robotic voice booms from a speaker. A group of Peacekeepers march in and pull my family out with them, Michelle looking more confused than ever. I will be back, though, and I will finally impress my mom.


	10. Sponsoring

Okay, so I really don't like how I was gonna have sponsoring work, so there's a new way. Thank you so much **Dark Rook** for letting me use your method of sponsoring!

So, each tribute's name will be listed. I will keep track of their points on my profile. All points will go under that tributes name. So, say Fred and George both want to sponsor Athea. They can do one of the following things to get her points. If Athea needs something, PM me with the request, and I'll allow it, most of the time. (Make it realistic. Don't ask for a wand that can kill anyone) Any questions? If so, PM me! Thanks! Here's how you earn points!

**Sponsoring**

- You can earn 10 points for just PMing me that you're reading. Make sure that you put the tributes name that you want to sponsor in the PM.

- 10 points if you tell me some things about your character's interview (note:only the creator can give me those ideas note again: just because you gave me the idea, it doesn't mean that it's etched in stone (if that sounds mean, it's really not supposed to))

- 10 points if you give me a suggestion for your characters chariot ride outfit/interview outfit (once again only creator can tell me, and it doesn't actually mean that I'll definitely use it,)

- 10 points if you are the first one to answer the trivia question I post from time to time in chapters or on my profile

- 30 points if you give me tips on how to write romance


	11. Chapter 10

_Leela Forrester_

"LeeLee, I'm hungry," Shay says.

"I know Shay, I'm doing the best I can. I'm so sorry," I say. Shay's my 10 year old little sister, and she's really sweet. I love her, she's the only person I have left. My mom died while giving birth to me. My dad remarried after that. My stepmom was really nice and she gave birth to Shay. 5 years ago, when I was 12, my dad was crushed by a falling tree, there was hardly anything left to bury. 2 years later, my stepmom got really depressed and commited suicide. So now I live alone with Shay. District 8 allows it because I was 14 when we were left with nothing, but had gone through enough to be an 18 year old. I got a small job chopping trees making barely enough money to survive. We eat once a day, twice if lucky. The house is filthy, but so are all the others. Most people would have given up, right? Well, I wasn't going to give in. Shay needed me, and I wasn't gonna be one of those girls who dies of "the flu" a.k.a starvation. I kept fighting and here we are, still alive 3 years later. I may be working my tail end off, and Shay may be hungry every night, but we're alive. That's all that matters. Oh and did I mention, my cousin May was killed in The Hunger Games. So now, I have Shay and she has me.

Right now, I'm boiling some water with green bean pieces in it. A 15 cent lunch, that we had trouble scraping up enough money to afford. We're running late and I have to get Shay cleaned up for The Reaping. We shovel the hot "soup" down, scorching our throats in the process. I fill an old metal tub with the water that I didn't use in the lunch, and scrub Shay down with a piece of an old shirt. I put her hair up in pig tails and dress her in gray sweat pants and a t-shirt. Hey, it's the best I could find. I look even worse. An old pair of torn jeans, and a black shirt. I grab the silver necklace off the table in my room, and slip it around my neck. Shay gave it to me when our life was still normal, and I neve go anywhere without it. I take Shay by the hand and we walk down to the old poppy field. There's a big wooden stage right in the center, and sections for the eligible tributes branch out from it. Oldest in the front, youngest in the back.

"Alright, Shay. Once this is over, meet me over by the fountain in the center of the square, okay? I'll see you then," I say, and kiss her on the cheek. Next year will be my last year eligible for the Reaping, but the year after that, Shay is eligible, so it's kind of bitter sweet. Although, I'd take being in the ball 100 times over Shay being in their once. I slide into the 17 year old section, just as the Reaping begins. Our Mayor is an old lady, who is full of sympathy for any of the tributes. She truly hates these games. Her speech sounds like praise for The Hunger Games for the moronic Capitolites (Snow included) but to us, it sounds different. She's good at that kind of stuff. Her words have two meanings.

"While we have The Hunger Games, we still have hope and a chance." The District 8 people know that she means that we can overcome The Hunger Games. We still hope for something different and we have a chance to be something else. That's why I love our Mayor. Our escort on the other hand, not so much.

"Happy, happy Hunger Games, all your dreams come true, when the lucky tribute is chosen, you're wishing it was you!" Amita Flicker is singing. Our escort for the last 10 years, and not thrilled about it. Although she still manages to be as annoying and perky every year.

Let's see... the girl tribute for this year is... Leela Forrester! Come on up Leela, you're the next tribute in _The Hunger Games!"_ She says it like an annoying game show host off of one of those Capitol programs. I catch a glimpse of Shay crying, and then it hits me. Leela Forrester. I'm going into The Hunger Games.

_Boxer Lightwood (before the Reaping)_

"Don't you touch my brother!" I yell across the room. My brother, Dillon, is only 5. My father is a drunk. My mom, she works making clothes, so I'm home a lot, taking care of Dillon, and dealing with my father. Since my dad's a drunk, he tends to abuse us when he's angry. Especially my brother, me not so much, because I can easily over power him. My father hates me though, partly because I was born with violet eyes, and no one else in my family, or the district had eyes like that. He looks over at me right as he was about to slam his wine bottle on Dillon. Thank god, I stopped him, or I'd have to take Dillon to the Apothecary again. I take Dillon by the hand and take him up to my room. I know, I have to get ready for the Reaping, but I can atleast spend 10 minutes playing a game with Dillon. After we get done, I sit him on my bed, give him a cookie, and get in the shower. He'll be occupied for about 10 minutes with the cookie, so I've got enough time. I scrub the dirt from my fingers and run them through my dark brown hair. I get out, wrap a towel around my waist, and give Dillon a pop-up book. While he's busy messing with the book, I quickly dress in a pair of cargo pants. Just as I'm slipping on a navy blue shirt, my father slams the door in and slurs something unintelligible. Probably asking something about what we're doing.

"We're getting ready for the Reaping, and I'd prefer it if you got out of my room." I reply. He snarls something and then leaves, bottle of alcohol in his hand. I head out the door, Dillon following. My mom will be at the Reaping, done with her job for the day. I'll give him to her. When I arrive at the platform, my mom rushes over and takes Dillon.

"Good luck sweetie, see you when we get back home." And she heads to the "spectator" section. I'm making my way to the 16 year old area when I hear several appreciative hoots and whistles. I'm so sick of girls doing that. Everyone sees me as a ladies man, but I'm really the exact opposite. I've only ever had 1 girl friend, but she quickly ended it. So, they are very wrong, but I don't feel like pointing this out everyday, so I let them carry on. Our Mayor, Mayor Cint hobbles her way over to the microphone and gives her signature speech that everyone actually appreciates, because it means something totally different to us. When Amita Flicker draws out the girl's name, Leela, she looks horrified, but determined. I recognize her. Her life has been nothing but tragedy. For being older than me, she looks very childlike, with her big green eyes. I genuinely feel bad for her.

Amita takes a slip from the boy's ball and says "The male tribute for this years Hunger Games is Boxer Lightwood! Come on down Boxer, you're the next tribute in _The Hunger Games!" _I've always said that the Hunger Games was the death of all good people. Well this year, District 8 is definitely giving up 2 good people.

_Leela Forrester_

Boxer Lightwood. I've seen him before, in school, but never really noticed him. Now, I'll be trying to kill him, and he'll be trying to kill me. I obviously have the disadvantage here. He's tall, muscular, and extremely good looking.

"Shake my hand" he mouths to me. Crap, I must've been thinking when Amita told us to shake hands. I quickly grasp his hand, and he shakes mine with surprising gentleness. The Peacekeeper's escort us to seperate rooms in the mayor's house. I'm shaking so hard that one of them holds me steady because they think I'm gonna faint. Another good thing about District 8 is that the Peacekeepers are kind of nice, if you don't do anything rebellious. The one holding on to me walks me to the couch and says "If you feel faint, just tell us. We'll get you a glass of water or something."

And then, Shay walks in. I feel hot tears forming in my eyes just at the sight of her. All alone, no one left for her. She has tears streaming down her face, and I realize I can't protect her anymore. She walks over to where I'm sitting, and curls up on my lap. She wraps her fingers around my shirt, like she used to, and fiddles with my silver necklace. I weave my fingers through her hair, stroke her face with my thumb. Her tears splattering on my tattered jeans. And we sit like that for the next hour, dreading the moment when we have to leave each other.

_Boxer Lightwood_

Dillon and my mom walk in the door, my mom has tears streaming down her face and Dillon just looks confused. I feel bad for him, because it'll be hard to explain to him, if I don't come back. And face it, I might not. The other guys will be better, and trained more than me. Ofcourse, my dad doesn't bother to come, why would he? My mother sits down and takes my hand. She kisses it, but is at a loss for words. So am I. Dillon breaks the silence.

"Boxer, can we play Hide and Go Seek when we get home?"

"Sure buddy." The truth is, I'm getting ready to go into the biggest hide and seek game ever, where the prize is your life.


	12. Chapter 11

_Astrid Sain_

Kendall and Gracey walk in the door, but I'm so distracted, I don't even notice them. I'm into one of my drawings, an odd one of what a peaceful place would be like, streams, flowers, soft grass...

"Astrid? Astrid! ASTRID!" Kendall shouts so loud that I almost fall off of my bed. Kendall is my best friend since forever ago, and Gracey is her little sister.

"Were you even listening to me?" She asks.

"No," I answer truthfully, she'd know if I was lying.

"I said that we can go to The Reaping together, tell your parents that we're leaving," she replies, slightly annoyed probably. I walk down the stairs, and my mom is just walking in the door. She's the mayor's maid, and they needed the house to be spotless today, because the tributes say their final good-byes in the mayor's house.

"Hey mom, I'm leaving for the Reaping with Kendall," I notice that when I say Reaping, she frowns slightly.

"Alright, good luck honey, we'll be watching from the crowd, but I've got to get ready, so go ahead."

I run back up the steps and into my room. Kendall already has an outfit picked out for me. A spaghetti strapped, black top, a knee length plaid skirt, thigh high socks, and penny loafers. We dash out of the door, and head to the old prison, which ironically enough is where they hold the Reaping. This is my first Reaping, Kendall's second. She says that it's horrible, but I'm not too scared yet. Probably because I haven't seen the metal Reaping balls, yes I said metal. Our District decided to use metal instead of the normal glass. It's stupid that me and Kendall can't stand together, but I head to the 12 year old section as she makes her way to the 13 year old section. I know I'm gonna hate the Reaping. I have severe claustrophobia, and being around lots of people obviously freaks me out. Wonderful. Our Mayor dramatically walks to the microphone. Even though we've been a losing district for 15 years, he's determined to be a career district. How's that workin' out buddy? And this year isn't going to be any different, I'm sure. I fiddle with the hem of my shirt while Mayor Combs honors The Hunger Games. Nothing but praise, as always. At one particular part, when he's saying that The Hunger Games are our only hope to live, I catch Kendall's eye and about die of laughter. Our escort is missing from the stage, which is odd, because he's always here. His name is Rune Skivander. That's when I hear a screaming noise, like someone is skydiving. And that's exactly what it is. Rune is skydiving from a giant blimp that says "District 9, they will win some day." Thanks for the optimism, Rune. He appears to be trying to make us stand out this year, but will probably fail. He's pulling on his parachute string, and a giant white puff comes out over his head. It says "District 9. Lost for 15 years. They're bound to win one year!" He's tumbling through the sky and soon he realizes that he's off course. And his parachute is broke. Surrounding the prison is an active electric fence. No idea why. His parachute catches on it, and he is electrocuted and then flung onto the barbwire window on the prison. His once maroon hair is a crispy black, along with his fancy, elaborate clothes. Immediately, Capitol medics swarm over to him, and he's taken on a stretcher to a hovercraft to carry him to a Capitol hospital. Well, once again, we're a laughing stock. That means Mayor Combs will have draw the triubtes names out. Oh well, he's pretty much like an escort too, just less perky. The entire district is laughing, and Mayor Combs can't get them to shut up. He finally goes and grabs another microphone and puts them together, making a screeching noise. That gets us quiet.

"Now that we've settled down, let's get some tributes," he walks over to the girls ball, muttering something about how ungrateful we are. "The girl tribute is... Astrid Sain! Get up here Astrid, and claim your prize!"

I hear my mother sobbing, and am disgusted by the Capitol. How can they do this? And the nerve of Mayor Combs, to call it a prize. What's the prize? Death? Well, in my opinion, that's a crappy prize. Anyways, I mount the stairs and "claim my prize."

_Jordan Perez (before the Reaping)_

"Settle down, James, stop hitting Peter!" I'm shouting at the top of my lungs, because it's total chaos in here. My 2 brothers that are twins, James and Peter, are 11, and love wrestling eachother. Austin is 10 and pretty much keeps to himself. Except he talks to himself sometimes. And my youngest brother, Gabe, is 4 and constantly cries. I take care of all 4 of them, running the shop my parents used to own before they died. Luckily, it's attached to the house, so I can still watch my brothers. It's a pottery shop, so I spend free time making vases and other things. Occasionally I can get James and Peter to help me. I make enough money to keep us alive, and we really are happy, despite our bad luck. Every once and a while I can bring home a game, or toy for my brothers. Ofcourse, today's the Reaping, and I'm more stressed than ever. I only have 2 Reapings left after today, but after that I have to worry about my brothers. The games disgust me, but they are a quick way to get rich. I finally herd my brothers to the table, and we eat a quick breakfast of rough grain toast and strawberries, something we can rarely afford. The bread was made of my tessera grain. Another way the Capitol prevents rebellion. Make the rich and poor hate eachother because of tessera and they won't join together. Well, I'm not stupid. It's not the rich people's faults. James, Peter, and Austin are capable of dressing thereselves, but I dress Gabe in jeans and a t-shirt. I dress in slacks, and a blue dress shirt. I walk out the door, herding my 4 brothers down the street, to the prison.

"Now, James, keep an eye on Gabe. You lose him and you'll have to deal with me. And don't you dare start a wrestling match with Peter during this," I say, even though I know they most likely aren't listening. "See you in a bit."

I walk to the 16 year old section, and see my only friend, Jessie McCaffry standing there waiting for me.

"Where've you been, dude? It's almost starting!"

"Sorry, Peter and James were having another smack down," I reply, just as Mayor Combs walks out. I guess he was trying to look dramatic, but all he accomplished was looking like a drill sergeant. Well, I guess that fits too. He does his speech about the wonderful Hunger Games, but the entire time, James and Peter are wrestling. Good thing nobody notices. Rune, ofcourse, is an idiot again this year. Although, this is his personal best. He's never had to be taken from the Reapings to a hospital. Way to go, Rune. Mayor Combs calls out the girl, Astrid Sain, and her face is blank. No emotion at all, just empty. Interesting.

"Our boy tribute this year is... Jordan Perez!"

Look like the girl. Keep your face blank Jordan. I still feel Jessie tense next to me, and can tell that he's not happy about it, but I know he won't volunteer, and I don't expect him to, he has a family just like me. I mount the stairs, attempting a blank face just like the girl.

"Shake hands, it never changes!" Mayor Combs shouts at us. I quickly grab Astrid's hand and she looks revolted and quickly lets go. What? I don't stink do I? We're escorted to the Mayor's house to say good-bye. I sit down on the black wood bench and wait for the first person to come in. Jessie walks in, looking ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, dude. I should've volunteered," he says, looking at the floor the entire time.

"No. You have a family too. It's not your job to save me, I'll be fine," I assure him.

"The alloted time for friend visiting has been filled. Please leave before you are forced out," an automated voice says. What a pleasant way to put it. Jessie walks out the door, looking defeated. James, Peter, Austin, and Gabe walk in. Hey, they didn't loose Gabe, that's a first.

"Jordan, you forgot the locket at home. I went and got it for you," Peter says, handing me my chain. It has a square at the end of it with a picture of my parents in it. It's my most prized possesion.

"Thanks. Go to Jessie's house. He'll take care of you guys while I'm gone. His mom won't mind. I'll see you guys when I get back."

I sure hope that I don't have to break that promise.

_Astrid Sain_

Mom walks in weaping, and I'm still fuming from Mayor Comb's happiness at the fact that kids were fighting to the death. My dad is patting her back, but he's shaken too. We don't say much, mom just keeps saying how much she'll miss me and she loves me and can't believe her baby is fighting to the death. I try to comfort her, but nothing is working. After 20 minutes the peacekeepers come and take my family away. Kendall and Gracey walk in, Gracey looking mad.

"I told her that you can't baby-sit her next Saturday, that you'll be busy on tv. She gets the Hunger Games, kind of, but is still confused," Kendall says. "Just don't forget about me in the arena. Stay yourself, don't let them control you. Best friends forever, no matter what," she says and pulls me into a hug. A very wet hug, because we both have tears running down our faces. Normally we're obnoxious around eachother, but our final moments together are different. A peacekeeper comes and takes them away, but I quickly hug Gracey before they have to leave. I'm left sitting on the bench, wiping the tears from my eyes, erasing all evidence that I was crying.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! My computer connection has been really messed up and stuff and I couldn't get on the internet :'( But here it is! District 10's Reaping! Oh, and my sister is drawing pictures of all the tributes and once I FINALLY get a scanner, I'll put them on here somehow :) And I based the escort off of my idol, Hayley Williams, no copyright intended :) Sponsor question: What did Katniss look like when Peeta first saw her?**

_Ace Speed_

I love the smell of baking bread and cookies. This is always the smell of our house, but it will never gets old. My mom is constantly working in the bakery below. We live on the second floor. By we, I mean me, my mom, my twin sister, and 13 year old little brother. My brother's name is Philip, my sister's name is Aria. We're all still eligible for the Reaping, and we're waiting for our mom to finish so we can leave and get it over with. District 10 holds the Reaping in a ceremony hall, unlike other districts. Reaping day is a special kind of awful for me, because last year, my best friend and boyfriend were both chosen and killed. So, I'm really dreading today for many reasons. After today, I only have 1 more Reaping, but I'm still worried for my brother. I mess with the collar on my plaid shirt, as you can tell, I'm tomboy. My mom calls us down, and we head out the door. We're ushered into the hall and shoved into our sections. Aria and I in the 17 year old section, Philip in the 13 year section. Our escort, Hayley York, walks on stage. Unlike other escorts, she's cool and normal. Well, she's funny weird, in a comforting way. She has bright orange hair, and yellowish orange eyeshadow. She's wearing bright skinny jeans and a t-shirt. And she's very short. She says the speech since our Mayor has a bad cold, which I think is stupid. For the people who live here, they have to attend unless they're on deaths door. He just has a little chest cold and he can stay home. Whatever. Hayley speeds through the speech and is soon walking over to the boys ball. She draws out a name and says "Philip Speed." And on an impulse, I walk forward.

_Lilly L. Snow (before the Reaping)_

If my name sounds familiar, it should. My dad is President Snow. Before you start making accusations, I think the games are wrong. And just because I'm his daughter, it doesn't mean that I get special treatment. My name is in the Reaping ball, just like the other girls my age. I even took tessera one year. I lived in District 12 for awhile, but now I live in 10. I've moved around for safety, because obviously, my dad doesn't care about me. What about my mom? My mom died while giving birth to me. So, I spend my time with my best-friend Emily and her family. Right now, I'm in our room, eating some pumpkin bread and getting ready for the Reaping. Emily is currently modeling a bright green dress, trying to figure out if it looks right with her deep brown hair and eyes. This is the 10th dress she's tried on in the last hour. I picked out a simple lilac dress, and black flats. But I don't mind, the less time spent at the Reaping Hall, the better. She finally chooses a creamy white dress with gold strands in the fabric. I put on a little pink eyeshadow and my mockingbird necklace and we head out the door. We make it to the Hall just in time and are harshly shoved into the 14 year old section by a Peacekeeper muttering something about stupid kids. The speech is short and I'm glad, because I want to get home and paint my nails with Emily. Hayley walks over to the girls ball and pulls out a little paper slip.

"The girl tribute is Emily Vonhandorff," she says with no enthusiasm. I can't stand it! Emily can't be going in.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell, running forward. Hey, I don't have much to loose. Other than my life, but still. She has a family, I don't. I climb up to the stage and shake hands with Ace.

"And there you have it everyone. The tributes of District 10," Hayley says, and the Peacekeepers escort us to the little rooms in the Hall to say good-bye.

I settle down on an aqua recliner and wait for Emily to come. Her and her mom run in, crying and hugging me.

"Why'd you do it, Lilly? You weren't drawn," Emily whimpers.

"Well, you have a family. I don't have anything, and you're my bestfriend" I reply.

"Oh, Lilly. We can never thank-you enough, but I really am upset with you. This is your own life, and you're my daughter too. Please come home, Lilly" her mom says, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"I'll try my hardest, I promise. I'll see you guys later," I say, as the Peacekeeper's walk them away. I sure hope I'll see them later.

_Ace Speed_

I can't believe I just did that. Why did I do that? Sure, I can pull it off by looks, but what would happen if I won? I guess I'll have to worry about that if it happens. I'm pacing in the room, trying to hold back tears and my family walks in.

"Ace! What did you do?" My mother hisses.

"Don't worry mom, I have it all under control. Everything will be fine" I say, although it couldn't be farther from the truth. I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do. Aria comes over and hugs me, already feeling like she's lost her twin. Although she's much taller and girlier than me. That's why I can pull the look part off. I'm short enough and look like a 12-13 year old. And I might as well face it, pretty flat-chested. Aria is crying and begging me to come home, but Philip is oddly silent. He just walks over and hugs me.

"What's wrong, Philip?" I ask.

"Nothing, just worried," he replies. And then, they have to leave. I still have no clue how to fix this, but there's no going back now.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Like the story so far? Only 1 more Reaping after this! And then we're off to the Capitol! So, I'm gonna do something to try and get you guys some sponsor points. I'm gonna post some questions about my self, and anyone who correctly guesses the answer get's 5 sponsor points. Make sure you include who they go to in your answer! I just really want the tributes to get sponsors :) And it's so awful! I'm growing attached to all the tributes, how can I choose one? Haha, thanks for reading. Tell me I'm awful? Tell me I'm the most amazing writer in the world (yeah right)? Anything in between? Review please :D Here they are:**

**1. What color is my hair? 2. What's my favorite band? 3. What's my favorite sport? 4. What book series is my next favorite after the Hunger Games? Oh, and congrats to Ace Speed for correctly answering the sponsor question last chapter! Oh, last thing, I promise! Sorry for the Christmas reference in the story, if it offends anyone, I really am sorry. It was the only thing I could think of. Hope that it doesn't bother you :) Thanks!**

_Katie "Cutie" Lorie_

"Please?" I give my mom the puppy dog eyes and she finally gives in.

"You have to be back in an hour though," she says sternly. Definitely no arguing. I meet Sarah, my best friend, at the front door, and we sneak our way into the woods. I quickly dig up my knives and we head to our favorite spot. On the way, we take out 2 grooslings and find a berry patch. I can't remember if they're poisonous or not though, so we keep going. When we arrive, I'm shocked to see that our camp is destroyed. There's a couple deer running away, so my guess is that they smelled the herbs that grow nearby and thought they were in our little tent. Sarah decides to put it back together, so I make my way over to the stream, and take out a couple more groosling. Well, that ought to be enough for tonight's meal. If only I could find some berries. I hunt for food while my father works, and slowly, we're gaining more money. We're not as poor as we were.

"Katie! Come here! I found something!" Sarah shouts. I run back, eagerly hoping that it's berries. I get lucky, and she's holding a bucket and picking them off the bushes. We eat these kind all the time, but me and Sarah have already stripped our favorite bush. We end up with a bucket full of plump, juicy ones. That's when I notice the time.

It's definitely been more than an hour when I get back home.

"Katie Lorie! Get in her now!" My mother shouts. "Now what took you so long?"

"The stream overflowed and we had to wait to wade through or we would've drown," I lie easily.

"Well, you're almost late for the Reaping, I've already dressed Pansy. The sweetie didn't even complain about the dress. Now go take a bath and hurry!" She screams. Ofcourse, Pansy, the sweetie. Pansy is my 8 year old little sister. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but sometimes I think my parents favor her over me. Yes, they love me, but I think they love her a little more. I run down the hall, and quickly take a cold bath. I pull a frilly pink dress out of my dresser, and put on some white ballet flats. I don't even touch my black, spiky hair, because it just naturally stays as it is. We walk to the square for the Reaping. Our District does the Reaping differently. 150 different families every year get an envelope telling them that they are required to go to The Reaping. They pre-draw to make sure that the tribute is in the crowd. The other families are off the hook for that year.

Mayor Shortbottom walks out on stage, looking his best, in a black suit and tie. He "chants" his speech and quickly hands the mic to our escort, Chrismalia Treena. She has bright, Christmas red hair, with a pompom at the end. Her hair looks like a hat. Her skin is winter blue with a snowflake pattern.

"Lucky tributes, lucky tributes, going to the Hunger Games. We'll soon find out, let's go draw their names," she sings, to the tune of "Jingle Bells". Oh, and her shoes... they're little elf shoes, with jingle bells on the top. Lovely. She jingles on over to the girl's ball and pulls out a name.

"Katie Lorie!" Correction. She pulls out my name.

_Juda Powr (before Reaping)_

I get dressed quickly, pulling on a sweatshirt and jeans. I slip on my dad's old hunting glove, and head out the door. Once I'm in the woods, I can relax, but I have to sneak in first. There's a small hole in the fence, concealed by a clump of bushes that I created a long time ago when the power went out. I finally reach it, and slip through, grabbing my bow that I hide in a ditch. Anthony is waiting for me at the ditch, his knives secured in his jacket. Sometimes, I bring my girlfriend, Gillian, but she's too busy today. Reaping day. All I need today is to get a couple fish, and some onions. And then, I can get back home, throw them in a pot, and head to the Reaping with Ahsh, my 12 year old brother. While walking, Anthony spots a tracker jacker nest, and we quickly walk away. I have a special hatred for tracker jackers, because they killed my parents last year, when I was only 12. Since I can't get a job, we're extremely poor. Technically, we should live at the Community Home, but in District 11, you can choose if you want to or not. I chose not. When I turn 14, I'll be able to get a job, so we'll have a little money.

When we make it to the stream, I quickly take out 8 fish, which will be plenty, while Anthony digs up some onions. As I'm turning, I catch a glimpse of a little girl, holding a couple of grooslings. How did she get those? She looks like she's about 8, how can she hunt? Whatever, as long she doesn't take my game, she's not bothering me. I hand Anthony 4 of the fish, and he hands me half of the onions. We head toward the opening, stashing our weapons in the ditch. We crawl through the hole and head back to our houses, leaving eachother when we get to the town square. When I walk in the door, I see Ahsh already has a pot of water boiling over a small fire. I chop the onions with an old kitchen knife, and toss them in. I gut and clean the fish, and throw them in. Now, we can leave for The Reaping. Ahsh and I got a letter this year, so it's possible that one of us could be going in the games. And, we both took tessera. The odds aren't favorable for us, but other people have it worse. I walk with Ahsh to the 12 year old section, drop him off, and stand in the 13 year old section. Possibly awaiting a death sentence. Mayor Shortbottom walks out on stage, to little applause, and recites his speech quickly in monotone. Chrismalia Treena takes the mic cheerfully, and sings a tune, that sounds like "Jingle Bells". She pulls out a slip and says "Katie Lorie!" Hey! That's the girl I saw in the woods. And she's 14! Whoops... I thought she was 8.

"Now for the boys..." Chrismalia says. She's obviously forgotten her "song", so she just walks over to the ball and pulls out a slip. Idiot. "The tribute is... Newt Thomas! " Without thinking, I step forward.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

I mount the stairs, and look out at the crowd. I spot my wide-eyed, open-mouthed brother and give him a little smile. He just keeps staring. I turn and shake Katie's hand, but I can see she doesn't recognize me. I didn't think she saw me, anyway. We're escorted to the town ceremony hall to say our good-byes. I settle down onto the little chair, waiting for my brother to come in. Why'd I do it, you ask? Spur of the moment. The kid was absolutely terrified and had no chance. I have a chance. I don't want someone who absolutely dreads being a tribute have to go. And why not admit it... I'm interested in that Katie chick. No, not like that. I have a girlfriend, remember? I'm just curious about her. I look up and see a mirror image of myself. A tall, thin boy, who has jet black hair with a stripe of silver at the front edge, grey eyes. Very strong. And then, I realize. It's my brother.

"Why'd you do it, Juda?" He asks, a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't know. I think I have a shot, unlike the other kid," I reply.

"Whatever you say, Juda. Good luck, I love you. Please come home, because if you don't, I'm living at the Community Home. Oh, and Anthony says good luck, they wouldn't let him in, because he wasn't "invited" to the Reaping," he says, and walks out the door. I'm left little time to think about this though, because Gillian briskly walks in and slaps me across the face.

"What were you thinking?" She screams. "After 3 years, you're just gonna volunteer to die! Idiot!" Did I mention that she's been my steady girlfriend for awhile?

"I'm gonna win Gillian! And watch how you slap people, you've probably left a mark on my cheek!" I yell back. And then she's crying. She falls onto the couch, burying her face in my shoulder.

"It's okay," I murmur, stroking her cheek. And suddenly we're kissing. Passionate, fierce kisses. Hot and wet, because of her tears. It's the most amazing thing ever. We hardly ever kiss, and when we do, they're just short, small kisses.

"I could just stay right here, for the rest of my life, with you," I whisper, kissing her again. And then the Peacekeepers take her away. She's crying, and screaming. I can hear her being dragged down the hall, and eventually, she's just whimpering. I'm left feeling lonelier, and more stupid, than before. She's right. What was I thinking?

_Katie "Cutie" Lorie_

I fiddle with black and red choker, that matches Sarah's, while I wait. Sarah walks through the door, crying, and wearing the same choker.

"I'm gonna miss you Katie," she says.

"I'll miss you too, Sarah," I reply. "But I have a decent chance of winning, maybe I'll see you again."

"I sure hope so," she says, and walks out the door.

My family walks in, saying they love me, but it all goes by in a blur. This may be my last time to see them, but I'm already thinking about the arena. And I'm terrified.

**So, there's District 11. Sorry, it's really long. Did my romance writing suck? Oh, and 2 members left my favorite band, so I've been really upset (and still am) but I still finished this for you guys, because I love you guys that much. :) And to get the sponsor points, you guys have to tell me the answers to those questions above before I post the next chapter, because I'll give you guys the answers then. Thank you guys for reading, now I'm going to go eat a bowl of icecream, and hope that a **_**Miracle**_** happens and I stop crying, lol. And then... start District 12's Reapings!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yes! The Reapings are done! The answers to the questions were 1. Red 2. Paramore 3. Track/Cross Country 4. Harry Potter Congrats to anyone who got them right! Still kinda sad, but not as much as much as before. Thanks for all the support :) (Especially you spindleberried) Okay, so next after the Reaping, I'll do a couple of train rides, then they'll get to the Capitol for the Chariot Rides, then training, then the scores, then interviews, then the games! It's gonna be AWESOME! Thanks for reading, review please? (Axxi Sorry, Ren's is kind of short. I'll make sure that she gets a train ride :))**

_Ren Zaira_

I'm just finishing my History of Panem book, which is telling me absolutely nothing about what I want to know. Why North America was destroyed, and what provoked the Capitol to start the games are just a couple topics I'd like to know about. My grandfather walks in and tells me that I should get ready for the Reaping. Unlike my parents did, he encourages my interest in reading about Panem, trying to dig up some dirt on the Capitol. A couple of years ago, my parents fell to disease, but I try not to dwell it. I actually kind of like living with my grandfather better, though, and take out as much tessera as possible to support him. I quickly dress in a black, one strap dress, with a blue bow on it. I comb through my thick, shaggy black hair, letting it fall to my shoulders, just like always. I grab my inhaler off of the bed and head out to the front door, where my grandfather is waiting. I take the medicine from the inhaler, stick it in the little inside pocket of my dress, and walk outside, letting the door slam behind me. I head to the town square, where they hold the Reaping. I make it to the 16 year-old section with plenty of time to spare, so I fiddle with the strap of my inhaler, wishing that I didn't have asthma. Soon, Mayor Foxworthy walks out on stage, taking a bow, and starting her speech. Ofcourse, she'd rather be anywhere but here right now. She has a daughter in the audience, and is obviously nervous. Rainy Skies, our escort, gives her a slap on the back that I assume was supposed to comfort her, but looks like it hurt her instead. Rainy is in a shimmery blue dress, her hair looks like a cloud, and her skin is like a rainbow. It's pretty creepy looking. She grabs the microphone and says in her most cheerful voice her own little speech about how wonderful the Capitol is. And then she's finally ready to draw out a name for the girl tribute.

"The girl tribute is..." she takes her time getting a name and it's "killing" every girl in the audience. "Ren Zaira!" Well, I'm honestly not surprised. Since my name was in the ball so many times, I almost expected to be Reaped at some point.

_Damon Cotton (before the Reaping)_

I'm nervous for the Reaping, I'm only 12. I love watching the games, but I really don't want to be in them. My older sister, Jaz, has already been through 3 Reapings and hasn't been picked, and she's taken tessera. I only have 1 entry, I can't be any safer than I am right now. My mother is making bread downstairs, so I head down to get a piece. The only good thing about today is that I'm off work. I dropped out of school last year to work in the only factory in the District, the coffin factory. My family is still poor, but with me, my sister, and my mom working, we're doing okay. I grab a piece of bread off of a plate but immediately throw it back down because it's hot. Instead, I grab a plate and put one on it and wait for it to cool off. After eating, I walk to my room, to get ready for the Reaping. I dress in a polo shirt that was my dad's when he was little. Ofcourse, I got all of his clothes, because last year, he died of pneumonia. I put on some khaki pants and wait for Jaz so we can leave. She walks out in a frilly yellow dress that mom thinks is to short but we leave anyway. I stand in the 12 year-old section, never taking my eyes off of Jaz. How does she look so calm? Mayor Foxworthy comes out nervously and says her speech. After that, the scariest looking person I've ever seen comes out. She's our escort? Wow, no wonder no one from District 12 ever wins. She draws out a slip, and a girl named Ren Zaira walks up the stairs, not looking surprised at all.

"And the boy tribute is... Damon Cotton!" What? How's that possible? I only had one slip in thousands! I can't believe this! But I mount the steps anyways.

"Shake the girls hand," Rainy hisses at me. I quickly grab Ren's hand, which is awkward because I'm an inch or 2 shorter than her. We're taken to the Justice Building, were we'll get to see our family for the last time before taken to the slaughter house. My mom and Jaz walk in, my mom crying, Jaz looking shocked. I give my mom a hug and she tells me that she loves me and I can win, but I know she doesn't actually think I can. Jaz takes off her necklace and hands it to me. And then they have to leave. I'm left sitting there, with a girl's necklace as my token, but hey, I'll take it. It's the last piece of my sister that I've got.

_Ren Zaira_

My grandfather walks in the door, looking defeated. He sits down and takes my hand. He tells me that he loves me, and I do the same. We sit like that for a long time and when he's finally required to go, I give a hug and watch him walk out the door. The Games are unnecessarily harsh, but I figure that there's nothing I can do about it, and hope that somehow I survive.


	16. Chapter 15

**A:N/ First, hope that you all have a Merry Christmas! (If you don't celebrate Christmas, ignore that.) Thank you all for reading, I'm so glad that I have you guys! This will be the only train ride chapter, just so you know. I'm really looking forward to writing the interviews and intend to do one for every tribute, but I'll try hard not to rush the other things. :) Read and review, thanks! **

_Margaret Beoty_

The car ride to the train station goes by in a blur, partly because I have hot tears in my eyes, that I'm fighting hard to keep in. I'm going into the Hunger Games, I keep telling myself. But my mind keeps telling me that it was just a daydream. Well, when I'm out there fighting for my life, maybe it'll hit me that it's real. My district partner, Conall, is sitting at the opposite end of the seat. Filthy career. He really creeps me out.

"So... are you excited for the games?" He asks me, trying to fill the awkward silence. I just look at him, the disbelief wiping away the tears trying to break through. "Guess not," he says, and returns to messing with his dogtags. "I didn't... never mind," he cuts himself off. I just keep staring out the window. I don't know why I don't like him, I just don't. I'm normally not like this to people, I'm usually talkative. Maybe the Games have already changed me... but I immediately erase that thought from my mind.

_Leela Forrester_

When I step out of the car, the flash of lights is so immediate that it blinds me. I blink and slowly regain my vision, hearing many questions spit out, all the reporters hoping to get a couple words in.

"Leela, who came to visit you?"

"Leela, can you tell us what's going on through your mind right now?"

Leela this, Leela that. You'd think I was the victor.

"Leela will have enough questions to answer in her interviews, now back up," I hear a harsh voice command. A woman pushes her way through and roughly grabs me by the arm and pulls me onto the train, pulling the door closed.

"I'm Paula, you're mentor. First lesson, you've gotta learn how to get the crowd away from you, while still charming them," she says, pulling out a cigarette.

"Hey purple boy, get over here, and listen," she says to Boxer, who's just fought his way through the crowd.

"It's a mad house out there!" He pants.

"Now, you're rooms are down the hall. Leela to the left, purple boy on the right. Dinner's in 2 hours, at 5:00, if you're late, you don't get to eat. Got it? Good. Now, I'll explain everything to you, because none of my previous tributes could do anything for themselves. The showers have about 500 buttons you can push and if you push the wrong ones you're not gonna have a very good day. Make sure you read the labels. Last year, the girl pushed a bunch of buttons and ending up getting blasted by jets of extremely hot water and then covered in a thick, foul smelling soap. She had 2 degree burns and went into the arena injured. You don't want that, do you? Didn't think so. You can order food by the push of a button, you should be able to figure it out. The dressers are stuffed with clothes for you. Bottom drawers have pants, middle drawers are shirts, and top drawers are... night clothes. You'll have an... interesting selection, see you at 5:00," she says, heading to her room.

Boxer and I walk down the hall, and he seems just as worried as I am. "So, see you at 5:00 then," he says.

"Sure," I reply. He seems nice enough, which makes it so much harder to want him dead. When I get into my room, I realize what Paula was talking about with the night clothes. There's some very provocative looking things, and then a couple night gowns that look like something my grandma could've worn. Well, I'll be wearing the granny gown to bed, because there's no way I'm wearing the other things. Atleast no one will see me in my night gown.

_Ren Zaira_

When I get on the train, no one helps me with anything, so I head down the hall and look for my room. There's a door with my name on it, so I enter, and am delighted at what I see. There's a small shelf of books of all types above my bed. Well, I'll have all of those read by the time we reach the Capitol. I walk in the shower and can't believe how many buttons there are. They're labeled, and I can't wait to try some out. I take a medium heat shower, with low power water jets cleaning me. I press a bunch of buttons for the soap and am doused in vanilla raspberry soap. I dry off and put on a t-shirt and jeans.

"Would Ren Zaira and Damon Cotton please report to the dining room?" A voice says over the intercom, shocking me, because I didn't even know there was an intercom system on a train. I start to walk out the door, but realize that my t-shirt and jeans probably aren't what Rainy would consider dinner wear. I throw on a magenta dress and walk to the dining room, taking my asthma medicine with me. The table is set with so many things, that it's almost overwhelming. I sit down and immediately start filling my plate. Butter rolls, roast beef on an array of vegetables, strawberries, and fried potatoes are just a few things that I choose.

"How can a little girl eat that much?" Rainy asks, obviously appalled, because she only has a little salad. Our mentor isn't even paying any attention to her. She's busy eating and checking a thing that you can only get in the Capitol. They call them cell phones, I think.

"Shut up and leave her alone, Rainy. Let her eat as much as she wants, she needs to gain a little weight anyways," our mentor says. "By the way, my name is Calliegh, you're lifeline in the arena."

"Oh," is all I say. Damon just looks shocked by everything that has happened in the past couple hours.

"Once you guys finish we're gonna watch a re-cap of the Reapings. Then, you're gonna get your skinny little butts to bed, and before you know it, we'll be in the Capitol. Be up by 8:00. Dressed and ready by 8:30, because we'll be at the Capitol by 9:00, got it?" Calliegh says. "And then, I hand you over to your stylist." That does not sound like fun.

_Boxer Lightwood_

Dinner may have been one of the best times of my life. Ofcourse, it would be if I wasn't headed to a fight to the death. We had some sort of pasta with shrimp and chicken, garlic bread, passion fruit, and an assortment of cheeses. Right now, we're watching a recap of the Reapings. I really don't want to think about the people and if they're threats or not, but I have to. I've got a pen and pad of paper and am ready to take notes. The lights turn off and the re-cap flashes on.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, I already have most of what's going to happen planned out in my head, so it shouldn't be to hard for me to keep writing :) My sister has a couple of the drawings done and they're really cool. Now, to let you know, she's not an amazing artist, but they're still pretty cool. (No, I'm not just saying that because she's my sister,haha =D) Now, I just have to get a scanner. So, thanks, keep reading and please give me your opinions on the story so far =D**

_Daphine "Day" Ryte_

I really didn't sleep at all last night, so I probably look like a walking zombie, but I really don't care. My stylists can deal with it. We arrived in the Capitol at 1:00 in the morning to a screaming crowd, and were ushered out of the train and into the Training Center as fast as possible. I heard a lot of people cheering my name, and got a ton of roses thrown at me. I was glad to be in the Training Center because it was nice and bright in there. I hate the dark, one of the reasons I'm called Day. We met our 2 mentors, Corduroy and Denim, at dinner on the train and they were just like any other Career. Now, I'm laying in my bed at the Training Center, waiting for my stylists to come in and prep me for the Chariot Rides.

"Day, can we come in?" Someone says, already opening the door.

"Sure, it looks like you're going to anyway," I say. 2 people walk in and I know that they are my prep team.

"I'm Shimmer and this is Hans," the girl says, pointing to herself and the guy with her. She has pink skin, pink hair, pink clothes, pink shoes, and pink jewelry. And he's in all black, with snow white skin. Oh how I hope that they don't make me look like that.

"We're gonna make you look fabulous," Hans says. I grab a robe and they get started, pulling and twisting my hair, filing my nails, and doing my make-up. I close my eyes and hope for the best.

_Ace Speed_

When my stylist walks in, I can tell that I'm going to like him. He doesn't have a prep team, but Hayley comes with him to help. And I know that I have to tell them that I'm a girl. The Capitol can't film anything in the tribute's rooms, so we'll have plenty of privacy.

"Guys, listen. I'm a girl," I just blurt out.

"What? Are you kidding me?" They both say.

"No, I'm not. I acted as my little brother, Phillip Speed, my real name is Ace Speed, so you can call me that. We can't let the Capitol know that I'm a girl, though," I say.

"Well, I've got the perfect thing for you then," my stylist, Jeremy says. He grabs something out of his bag, and walks out the door.

"What's he doing?" I ask Hayley.

"No idea, kid. But it's gonna be something great, I'm sure. Trust me, I'm great friends with him," she says, laughing. "So, why'd you volunteer. You know the Capitol will probably kill you if they find out."

"Truth is, I really don't know. I just didn't want him to have to come into the arena. I'm so scared though," I reply.

"Everything's gonna be okay, kiddo. We'll work something out, I know it. If you win, I'll figure out some way to make sure the Capitol doesn't know, I promise," she says, smiling. And I realize that she's not so different from me. She reaches out her arms, and I hug her.

Jeremy walks in the room, dragging a trunk, and carrying a couple of bags.

"Alright Ace, do you like animal print?" He asks, holding up a shirt with cheetah print, and black pants.

"And the shirt is baggy to hide your... well, you know," he says, looking sort of uncomfortable. Me and Hayley both look at eachother and giggle.

_Mark Vires_

My stylist is shoving me up into the Chariot and I feel like slapping her. She's just another one of those freaky stylists that think that nakedness is in. I'm in maybe the tightest speedo possible, even though I have no idea how to swim. It shows off my bruises, which makes me embarassed, but they insist that it makes me look tough. It's a cooler night in the Capitol and I'm wishing I could just cover myself with a blanket, yes, to keep me warm, but mainly to hide my costume. We're not even District 4, who specialize in fishing, so it makes not sense. Skylar is in puffy white dress that is supposed to look like a cloud, but actually looks like it's suffocating her. The chariots start moving and before I know it, the horses are dragging our chariot through the streets of Panem. I look up at the camera, and can't believe that I look like that. I've already disobeyed what Josh said, to not let them control me. Because, right now, I'm just one of the Capitol's puppets.

_Rexy Brent_

I'm in a pixie costume. What the heck? Well, the Capitol crowd loves it. My stylist is an idiot. He thinks that a pixie connects with the forest, and I look like a 5 year old playing dress-up. And it's fairly ironic, because I'm so tall. When we pull up to the center circle, I get a look at what the other Tributes are wearing. District 1 is glistening with jewels and looks stunning. District 2 looks very sexy. District 3 just makes me uncomfortable to look at. The District 4 girl looks like a mermaid, the boy looks like Poseidon. The District 5 girl is in a doctor's white coat, the boy looks like a plant, which he is obviously not thrilled about. The District 6 girl is dressed in a green dress, the boy in a black t-shirt, which is odd. Jader is dressed as a tree. District 8 is dressed as quilts. The District 9 girl is dressed in a long, flowing tunic made out of animal pelts and has a bow and arrow slung across her shoulder, the boy is in a tan tunic. The District 10 tributes are also dressed in animal print. The District 11 girl is dressed as an apple, the boy looks like a basket, which looks humiliating. The District 12 girl looks like a fox, and the boy looks like a hunter. Well, atleast my isn't the most embarrasing. I feel Jader tense next to me and look over to the stage to see President Snow walking out. The Snow's have kept inheriting the President spot after the original Snow died.

"Now, everyone. We're going to do something a little different this year. Two people are going to win. The 2 people have to have been allies though, before they're the last ones left. Or they have to battle it out, and there will only be one victor. Everyone understand? Good. Now, I might have a couple more twists to add, but they'll come later. Now, give the tributes a round of applause and get ready for the Games!"


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! So, I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays! I got a couple Paramore, Hunger Games, and Harry Potter t-shirts for Christmas, so I'm pretty excited, haha! I think I've figured out who's going to win, but ofcourse I am not going to tell you guys :) It was so hard to let them all go, though. Here's some of the actual training and then the next chapter will contain the scores! And I finally persuaded my dad to buy me a scanner so I'll probably get one sometime in January, and my sister said that she would draw the interviews too, so this has been a great week :) Read and review please, hope you like it! Oh, and about Lilly, how she said that her dad is president Snow, I'm kind of altering that. My friend ****spindleberried**** pointed out to me that it wouldn't make any sense, because by the 135th Hunger Games, Snow would've been dead, and his daughter would've been really old. So, it's been changed. Her dad isn't the original Snow. Her dad is going to be, like Snow's grandaughter's husband, how does that sound?**

_Juda Powr_

After the Chariot Rides, I know that I'm going to have to make myself unforgettable in training. I was dressed as a basket. That's so stupid. Chrismalia walked us to training, and I felt like a baby being walked to day care. The Training Center blew my mind though. It was amazing and I was itching to get my hands on a couple weapons and try them out. After being with Gillian in the Ceremony Hall, I know that I have to get back to her. Naomi stands up and tells us all of the rules. No killing any tributes yet, no practicing combat with other tributes, no harassing the trainers, etc. After she finishes I immediately head over to the sword fighting station. I'm dueling with a trainer (and winning) when the District 2 tributes come over. They keep glancing at me and whispering to each other.

"Juda's your name, right?" The girl asks.

"Yeah, you are...?" I reply.

"Roxie, you're good at this, aren't you," she says, admiring a couple of swords that are hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, I can also shoot a bow and throw knives," I say, keeping my eye on her.

"I'll be right back, Ismael. Keep an eye on him, I'm getting Conall and Day,"

"Sure thing, Foxy Roxie," he says.

"Don't ever call me that again," and she gives him the death glare. Ismael picks up a sword and starts dueling with one of the robots in the corner. And I must say, he's amazing at it. Roxie returns, with 2 tributes.

"Hi, I'm Da..."

"Shut up, Day," Roxie cuts her off, glancing back at her. "How would you like to join the Career pack, Juda?"

"Is this all of you?" I ask.

"No, this is not all, you idiot," she hisses. "Is it a yes or a no?"

"Umm... sure," I say.

"I asked if it was yes or no? Now do you want to be in it or are you just going to way us down and bail on us?" She growls.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be in your pack," I say sarcastically.

"Good, now was that so hard," she rolls her eyes. "You'll come sit with us at lunch, and you'll meet your fellow Careers, or else you'll be the first one we kill. Got it?" She says, and walks away.

_Lilly L. Snow_

Training is the worst time of my life. Three days of hell, and all I get accomplished is learning the difference between a mint leaf and poison ivy. Ofcourse, I already know how to shoot a bow, so that's going to be my only defense. I do make friends with Katie Lorie, the District 11 girl, so I have an ally to help me out. I tried sword-fighting and spear throwing, but about fell over because the weapons were way to heavy. I tried hand-to-hand combat, and got pinned with in the first 10 seconds by the trainer. We have private training sessions tomorrow, and I have no idea how I'm going to impress the game makers.

_Preston Stock_

I've decided that I'm not joining the Careers. Nor any others. I'm fighting solo, with no help. Currently, I'm at the knife throwing station, and am easily hitting my targets from a 40 yard distance. The Careers have asked me if I wanted to join their pack, but I have declined. Actually, when I said no, the District 2 girl tried to start a fight with me, but was immediately stopped by Naomi. I wish they would've let us continue though, I would've liked to have taken her. After the training ends, I feel like I've learned a lot, and really am a competitor in these games. I collapse in bed, already knowing what I'm doing for my session.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **

_Athea di Mae_

The gamemakers disgust me, by the time I got to have my training session, the room smelt like a bar. They were to drunk to care about watching and I even saw that one of them was asleep in a pool of wine. I ended up using a small dagger to "kill" a dummy and sorted plants into "edible" and "inedible" piles until they told me to leave. Now, I'm sitting on the couch next to Hechimoru, who looks like he couldn't care less about the scores. As for me, I'm almost biting my nails off, I'm so nervous. Our mentor, Fenrir, is sitting on the other couch, eating a bowl full of pudding, while Nakiya looks like she might pass out. She thinks that she might finally have a winner this year. I hope so, ofcourse I want to get back home, but mainly because it will give me the perfect chance to launch my plan into action. The tv flashes on and we see little pictures of all 24 of us tributes. Then, 1 by 1, the tv shows enlarged pictures of everyone of us, with our name and score underneath it.

_Daphine "Day" Ryte- 10_

_Preston Stock- 9_

_Roxyln Hart- 11_

_Ismael Adams- 12_

_Skylar Reef- 7_

_Mark Vires- 8_

_Margaret Beoty- 6_

_Conall- 10_

_Suzy Suede- 6_

_Caster Mae- 9_

_Athea di Mae- 9_

_Hechimoru- 5_

_Rexy Brent- 4_

_Jader Macalla- 8_

_Leela Forrester- 9_

_Boxer Lightwood- 12_

_Astrid Sain- 7_

_Jordan Perez- 10_

_Lilly L. Snow- 6_

_Ace Speed- 12_

_Katie "Cutie" Lorie- 3_

_Juda Powr- 9_

_Ren Zaira- 5_

_Damon Cotton- 7_

A 9! That's way more than I hoped for! Nakiya is squealing and jumping and hugging me all at the same time. Hechimoru just looks at the screen, looking bored, and walks back to his room. Nakiya brings out a giant cake, and we all (well, all but Hechimoru) start eating and talking about my session.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, here they are! I always imagined the interviews happening with Caesar and the tribute standing up in the middle of a circle stage, but my sister informed me that they were sitting, so I made them sitting down, thinking that you guys probably thought that they were sitting down too, haha! Just like when I first read The Hunger Games, I thought Cinna was bald... Anyways, I hope I got the angles right, and for the tributes without something for the angle, I hope I guessed well, haha!**

_Daphine "Day" Ryte_

Walking on the stage is one of the most terrifying things I've ever had to do. Denim and I had talked earlier about my interview angle, and we decided on upbeat and sexy. Sexy was not my idea. I'm dressed in a short cut shimmering silver mini-dress, with black shoes, with a razor sharp heel. I feel like my face is a diamond, shimmering in the light. I put on my most award winning smile, and take a seat. I'm extremely anxious, because I'll be the first one on stage. Caesar Flickerman walks out, and his eyelids, lips, and hair are all died neon green.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the 135th Hunger Games interviews! Tonight we have 24 tributes who are all itching to tell their story! So let's get started with Daphine Ryte!" Caesar says, over the cheering crowd.

I walk forward, and take a seat next to Caesar, and get ready for the worst.

"So Daphine..." Caesar starts to ask.

"Please, call me Day," I say.

"So, Day, tell us, did you plan on going into the Games?"

"Yes, I did, but not this year. I've been training and was planning on going in next year. But I'm excited to go in this year!" I quickly add, it's better to let them think that I wanted to go in to the games, not that I was forced.

"I bet you are! What first got you interested in training for the Games?" He asks, enthusiactically.

"My dad. He had me throwing knives when I was 8, haha! I've been training ever since!" I laugh again, trying to sound natural, but feeling nervous instead.

"Oooooohhhhh..." Caesar exclaims. "What skills do you have, if you can get a 10, you must be good!"

"Well, I don't what to give everything away, but I'm very quick," I say. What kind of question is that? Why would I want to give my skills away!

"Well, as much as we'd like to keep you Day, it seems that our time is up," he says, as the buzzer sounds, announcing the 2 minute mark. "Best of luck to you, Day Ryte!"

I turn, flipping my hair, and strut over to my seat, causing many of the guys to whistle. I sit down, fearing that they can see up my dress.

_Preston Stock_

Day appears to be the perfect, beauty queen that everyone loves. Well, I'm going for an entirely different angle. I blew off the mentor today, locking him out of my room, and just eating exotic breads and pastries.

"Preston Stock, will you please come to the stage," Caesar says. I walk over to the seats and sit down, stretching my feet out on the little coffee table.

"What's up Caesar Salad?" I ask, already starting it off how I wanted.

"Oh, do we have a jokester?" Caesar laughs.

"No, I wasn't kidding. With all your green, it looks like I could take a knife to you, cut you up, and stick you in a bowl full of ranch and carrots," I say, smirking. The knife part freaked him out for sure.

"Well, that's an... _interesting_ way to look at it," Caesar stammers. "Next question. Let's see... what skills do you have that will help you in the Games?" He asks, still confused about my attitude.

"Why don't you answer a question, Caesar? Why do you think I would tell you and your abnormal audience my skills? I'm not stupid enough to tell everyone what I can do!" I shout, louder than needed.

"Let's not use our angry voice, Preston. Save it for the arena!" He says, getting a loud laugh out of the audience.

"Atleast I don't have a permanent stupid voice, like you do," I retort. "And you know what else I should save for the arena? My knife, but I'm going to use it now!" I say, angrily. I twist my ring, and a knife pops out. I hold it at Caesar's throat as the audience gasps. Security runs over, but I've already pulled the knife away, and twisted it back into my ring.

"I wasn't really going to kill him," I say into the microphone, putting my ring back on my middle finger, and giving the audience a gesture that Day seems to think is rude. I sit down, but take the ring off and hand it over to the security. Man, I wish I could have a picture of Caesar's expression when I pulled out that knife.

"You've got a lot of nerve," Day hisses at me. "And I'm going to laugh when you die because of it!"

"Thank you," I reply. I reach over and run my hand up her thigh, trying to lift her dress up. She slaps me across the face, and the audience goes wild. Well, I'd say I've made a lasting impression.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been SOOOOOOO sick lately, so I couldn't write :/ But here it is! Have any of you guys heard My Heart, Fences, Decoy, or Let the Flames begin, by Paramore? They're a couple songs that I think work well for The Hunger Games, check them out if you want to =D And do any of you guys have that Just Dance 2? You know the dance to Hey Ya, well the guy dancing reminds me of an escort. Random, but I felt the need to share the thought. Enjoy =D And I just got a scanner today, so the pictures are up! She's got 1-8 done, I'll link them at the bottom if you guys want to check them out!**

_Roxyln Hart_

That was a bad move, on Preston's part. Atleast he's not in with the Careers. He declined us though, so he better prepare for a painful death. If it was up to me though, I would be as rude as Preston was. I hate these Capitol people, but I have to play it right, if I want sponsors. I'm going for sexy and mysterious, which should be fun. I make my way to the stage, and see myself on camera. I might be wearing the shortest dress possible, and it's really low cut, with small holes in embarrassing areas. I take a seat, and obedientely start pulling at the dress, making it even more revealing.

"So, Roxyln, to start the night off, let's see if you have a boyfriend, because you certainly look intriguing," Caesar purrs. He actually purred, you have got to be kidding me.

"I may have one, may not. But I definitely have my eye on a couple in your audience," I say, purring back. I get up, and grab a random guy from the audience, and push him onto the chair, and he pulls me onto him. We start making out, and when he tries to pull my dress off, Caesar clears his throat and makes him go back in the audience. That may have been the worst experience of my life.

"Well, Roxyln, you're quite the... kisser aren't you," he hesitates.

"Don't worry, I won't pull a knife out," I wink at one of the guys in the crowd, and know that I'm doing this sexy thing right. All of the guys are screaming, they all want to make out with me.

"Thank you, Roxyln. So, what is your reason for becoming a Career?" he says, actually looking relieved about the knife thing.

"Well, there's a couple reasons," I answer vaguely. "If I stay alive in the games long enough, you might find out," I say, teasingly.

"Are you a Career, Roxyln?" he asks, trying to dig deeper.

"Oh, yes. I have all the power in the group," I answer back, praying for the time to go faster.

"Well, I can certainly tell, Miss Hart. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't get anymore out of you, but I believe the guys have found out you were well worth their time. Roxyln Hart, everyone!" Caesar exclaims. It's over, thank god. Now, all I have to do is kill 22 other people, and the sad thing is, that's easier.

_Ismael Adams_

District 2 looks hot tonight. Roxy looks smoking, and her interview went nicely, although personally, I could've done without her little make-out session. I have my eyes on her, and Ismael gets what Ismael wants. I get up, and walk over to Caesar.

"So, Ismael, are you excited for the Games to begin?" Caesar asks.

"Yeah, Caesar, I'm pretty ready to kill, and the fact that I'm with Roxy in the Careers makes me feel pretty _ready_ for the _games_, if you know what I mean," I answer.

"Looks like we have a naughty boy," Caesar teasingly wags his finger. I feel the odd sensation to bite it. I am so ready for the Games.

"You are definitely right," I answer, with my charming smile.

"So, Ismael. Do you have any brothers or sisters that will follow in your footsteps?"

"I have an annoying little brother and a 13 year old sister who is even worse. But they'll both be to afraid to go into the arena," I say.

"Any sibling rivalry?" Caesar is practically dancing in his seat.

"Not at all. I am the king, all I have to do is threaten to put underwear on my brother's head," I say, laughing at the Reaping day memory.

"But at the end of the day, you love them, right Ismael?" Caesar asks with a smile.

"It doesn't work like that," I answer.

"So, what are your skills to win?" Caesar asks. He loves getting all this information, no one else has given him anything to work with.

"I can use anything, and rock at hand-to-hand combat," I say, grinning at a couple girls.

"Well, you definitely are a Career, Ismael. Give it up for Ismael Adams!" Caesar shouts as the buzzer goes off. Well, that was easy. Tomorrow, I kill.

**Okay, I can't link them on this, so go to my profile and the drawing will be there at the very bottom! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone! Let me just say that I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating! I'm not gonna make excuses, I just could not think of anything. But, I finally got an idea =) (And I did have a ton of homework from my teachers so I have an excuse...right? Lol =)) So, once again, extremely sorry! And, I don't know if I'm gonna continue with sponsoring, I keep forgetting to give everyone their points. Thank you everyone for reading and all of the support! (P.S. I hope that you all had a Happy Valentines Day =) I wish I could've spent mine with Gale, haha!)**

_Skylar Reef_

Why am I dressed like this? Why did my stylist insist that I should wear a bikini? We are NOT District 4! I know that my last name has to do with the beach, but I don't do anything that has to do with fishing! At 2 o'clock this morning, my stylist and prep team barged in, and woke me up to get me ready. It took them 14 hours to get me ready. 14 hours! And I wasn't allowed to eat at all today. And now, standing on stage, I feel like passing out. From nerves, or hunger, I don't know. I slowly walk over to Caesar, my legs shaking and feeling like rubber. I take a seat, and look out at the audience, not really seeing anything specific. It's just a blur of colors and flashes. My ears are ringing, and all I can hear is a group of boys screaming for Roxlyn to come back out. What a skank.

"Skylar? Skylar!" Caesar shouts over the crowd.

"Huh, what?" I say, pulling myself back to reality.

"Umm... we'd like to start the interview now honey, your time is ticking away."

"Oh," I all I say. I didn't even know it had started yet.

"So, Skylar, what kind of opportunities does The Hunger Games give you?"

"Opportunity? Oh, you mean the opportunity to die? I feel so lucky," I say, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Well, Skylar, for your information, The Games have given many tributes an excellent opportunity," Caesar says, disapprovingly.

"Yes, and 23 tributes also die every year, what do you call that Caesar?"

"They were simply trying to reach their goal, but failed to do so."

"Failed to do so? Their goal? Do you honestly believe that the kids here want to kill eachother?"

"They are trying to win the game, and that's that. The topic is not open for discussion Skylar," Caesar says, firmly. Well, no more arguing. "So, Skylar, what is your goal in the game?"

"To be sly and cunning, and outlast the others," I say.

"Well then, aren't you trying to reach your _goal_, as I mentioned earlier?" Caesar asks, with a smirk.

"No, Caesar, I'm not. I didn't say I'm gonna try to win. I said I was going to outlast everyone. There's a difference, Caesar. I'm not going to kill anyone. At all. Either I'm going to die, or I'm going to be the first victor to never kill anyone."

"Well, that's an...interesting g..." Caesar starts to say.

"Don't you dare say goal," I growl.

"Interesting...theory then. This has been Skylar Reef everyone!" Caesar yells.

Well, atleast no one commented on my bikini.

_Mark Vires_

This is it. This is my chance to make myself unforgettable, therefore, making Zach unforgettable. The only problem is that I do not want to open up to the millions of Capitol people about Zach. Josh is the only one back home who knows how Zach's death affected me. Even my own dad doesn't know, but he wouldn't give a crap anyway. I'm gonna have to talk about Zach, but I can't talk about anything to personal. I don't want the other tributes to see how weak I am, emotionally. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and look over to see Skylar pointing to the stage. Oh, that right, it's my turn. I walk up, and take a seat next to Caesar, who looks as frightening as ever.

"Good evening Mark Vires!" Caesar shouts.

"Good evening, Caesar," I reply.

"To start the night off, Mr. Vires, many of us were intrigued at the Chariot Rides by you. While watching, we saw that you were bruised in many places. May I ask, what was that from?"

How do I answer that? I can't tell them the truth. "Well, Caesar, that's for me to know and you to find out." I say. What? It's the best I could think of.

"Oooohhhhhh," he coos. "We will certainly look forward to finding out. What's your strategy for the game, Mark?"

"Well, I don't really have a strategy. I'm just a good fighter and I'm difficult to outsmart," I say. It's best to be honest.

"What's life like back in District 3, Mark?"

"What's life like back in District 3? Well, what isn't it? It's not pleasant," I say.

"Gasp! And why's that?"

"Well, my friend Zach died in the Games 3 years ago. And...my dad abuses me. That's how I got the bruises, from fighting him. And winning against him," I say, maybe sponsors will be impressed.

"Well, well, well! There we have it! That's how you got your bruises!" Caesar yells.

"Ummm...yeah. That's what I just said," shocked at how excited he is about finding out.

"WE FINALLY FOUND OUT!" Caesar screams. The crowd joins him, and it's overwhelming. Why do they care so much?

"Well, thank you Mark Vires! See you in the games!" Caesar yells. I guess my interview is over? I get up and walk over to my seat, and smile at Sky. I just noticed something. She's really cute.


End file.
